Ninja no tsukaima TEMPORADA 2 CANCELADA
by TheSuperCallie
Summary: Convocado desde el viejo continente, y por culpa de Louise, la historia con el ninja cabrón continúa. Pero esta vez estará más preparado que nunca. ¿Porqué lo sé?... (Porque así es la historia) Nuevos aliados, nuevos enemigos, nuevas relaciones y también viejos enemigos. A LA PORTADA SE LE AGREGÓ UN 2. Lo sé, soy mega creativo :like: TEMPORADA 2 CANCELADA
1. Remake: Arco 1

Un ninja no muy heroico.

**CAUTION: El siguiente fic es irreal y grosero. Las voces celebres son pobres imitaciones, debido a su contenido los ñoños no lo deben ver.**

Capítulo 9: Remake 2.0

Arco 1: Ya lo viví.

¡Oh! ¡Hola!, bienvenidos a todos a la nueva temporada de este fic. Soy el narrador omnisciente, dejaré de contarles mi vida y empezaré. Solo quería marcar lo obvio, ya que hay gente muy despistada que nunca lo llega a entender. Colóquenme música de retrospectiva… ahora con voz de narrador de dragon ball.

En el anterior capítulo… u OVA, nuestros héroes llegaron a una Konoha del pasado, o eso se pensaban. Todo se vino abajo cuando la dragona Sylphid surcó el cielo. Luego los primos rescataron a la chica, para luego encontrarse con una rosada loca. Todo salió bien en la cena, pero un invitado vino, Kakashi. Solicitando la presencia de Naruto al siguiente día. Naruto se rehusó a continuar con ese examen y optó por dejar tirado todo lo relacionado con la aldea. Al final el grupo logró realizar el hechizo para así volver a su tiempo. ¿Todo salió bien? ¿El grupo se volverá a unir? ¿Por qué se llama remake? Todas esas preguntas se responderán algún día… creo.

…

Presente… en los jardines vastris:

Empezamos esta historia con Louise, la cual se encontraba en el epicentro de todo. Siendo así la causante, de lo que parecía, una explosión. Pero eso no terminaba ahí, en medio de la explosión se encontraba un chico… vestido con unos pantalones negros y un suéter azul. El muchacho estaba en el suelo, como Yamcha cuando perdió contra el saibamán, o Yamcha contra otro guerrero. Las burlas comenzaron, al parecer alrededor había un grupo de tipos con capas, no, no era un asociación de inadaptados.

— ¡JA JA JA JA, SOLO LA ZERO PODRÍA INVOCAR A UN PLEBEYO!

Esto lo exclamó una chica de roja cabellera, ella era Kirche la ardiente, candente… lo que sea que termine en "ente". A la par de la misma había una chica de cabellera azul corta, Tabitha. La cual se encontraba leyendo, pero discretamente había bajado el libro para mirar por el rabillo. Como si esperara algo, pero al volver a tapar su vista con el libro, "ese algo" no se dio.

— CÁLLATE TONTA ZERBST, SOLO TUVE UN ERROR.

Entonces Louise se acercó al profesor calvo, "Colbert", y le pidió que lo dejara hacer de nuevo. A lo que este le respondió que no, y no, porque el ritual era el ritual. Con esa respuesta, Louise gruñó y se acercó al chico de mala manera. Este veía expectante, no entendía qué sucedía ni qué sería de él. El chico iba a exclamar algo, pero Louise se adelantó. Esta sacó su varita y le apuntó.

— Debes estar agradecido por esto… — Dijo Louise.

Luego recitó algo en voz baja, todo esto lo hizo a la expectante mirada de todo el alumnado, como del chico. Cuando acabó, el chico, llamado Saito, diría algo… pero su boca se calló al sentir los cálidos y suaves labios de la chica. Una pequeña corriente eléctrica surcó por la espalda de ambas, hasta que Louise detuvo el beso.

(CAMBIO DE NARRADOR A PROTAGONISTA)

¿Qué diablos ocurre? Hace unos segundos estaba en esa aldea de Naruto, ¿qué hago aquí? ¿Por qué acabo de besar a ese chico de azul? ¡¿Por qué se le acaban de marcar las runas como a Naruto?! ¡¿QUÉ MIERDA PASA?! ¡¿POR QUÉ HASTA AHORA ESTOY CONSC…?!

Llevé mi vista por todo el lugar, dejavu, es lo que siento en este preciso instante. Sigo sin saber que está sucediendo, y me molesta no saber qué ocurre.

— Curioso… — Dirigí mi vista a esa voz, era la del profesor Colbert… — Ya pueden retirarse, han hecho un buen trabajo alumnos. — Esto es confuso… y mi supuesto, creo, "familiar" se ha desmayado. Esto es genial, simplemente y absolutamente genial.

Todos comenzaron a irse volando, claro que comenzaron a reírse y burlarse por lo que sea que acabo de hacer. ¿Pero qué diablos significa esto, dónde está Naruto?... Di un suspiro y me agaché para ver a mi supuesto familiar. Debe haber ocurrido algo horrible cuando realicé ese hechizo del vacío… ¿y si todos murieron y solo yo sobreviví? Diablos…

— Vaya Zero, tu si sabes cómo sorprender a todos… — No tuve que girarme, esa voz la conozco desde la era de la invención de la putería. Ha de ser Kirche que viene a molestar como siempre lo hace.

No le di cuerda y tomé la mano izquierda de mi familiar… detrás mío escuché las burlas de Kirche y su lagartija con esteroides y mal aliento. Cuando sostuve su mano vi las escrituras… eran las misma de Naruto… aunque al final había "II" dos palos. Me era algo raro… aunque si lo pienso de una manera diferente, podría significar "segundo"...

Bajé la mano y me paré, mi cuerpo se sentía completamente normal… no me sentía agotada, no como lo estuve ayer… di un gran suspiro y miré mis dedos. Noté como comenzó a aparecer el rubí de agua, rápidamente me lo saqué y escondí en mi bolsillo derecho. Me giré y noté la petulante mirada que me daba Kirche.

— Vamos Zero, ¿no dirás nada?

— Decir ¿qué de qué?

— ¡De eso! — Exclamó Kirche señalando con su dedo índice derecho a mi "familiar".

— ¿Un humano familiar? ¿Acaso ocupas lentes maldita ciega? ¿No ves el pelo y las runas en su mano izquierda? — Kirche me gruñó, antes de que dijera algo más me di vuelta y agarré la pierna derecha de mi ahora familiar; cuyo nombre no sé. — Me voy, tengo cosas más importantes qué hacer. — Y comencé a arrastrar el cuerpo de mi familiar por todo el lugar.

Lo llevaría hasta mi habitación y revisaría su estado. Aparentemente tengo otro familiar y uno que no se veía poderoso. Aunque si lo pienso, se desmayó por el dolor, ¿cierto? ¿Naruto no habrá sentido lo mismo? Ese puto loco seguro lo disfrutó, una vez recuerdo que se aburrió tanto, taaaaaaantoooo… que para sacarse ese aburrimiento comenzó a cortarse los dedos con un cuchillo. Todavía recuerdo esa cara de psicópata al cortarse cada dedo, era como si estuviera en éxtasis.

…

Cuando llegué a mi habitación, noté que todo estaba en su lugar. Hasta las cosas que había perdido Naruto, todo en orden y limpio. Pero miré el cuerpo del arrastrado familiar… sería costoso jalarlo por todo el lugar, pero al menos existe una encantación vacía que permite que el cuerpo de cualquier persona sea ajeno a la gravedad. Di un par de suspiros, entré en la habitación y cerré la puerta. Sin nada de esfuerzo tiré el cuerpo de mi familiar en la cama, cayó como muñeca de trapo.

— Debería buscar a Char… no mejor no… — Comencé a caminar de un lado a otro. — Creo que la vi levemente allá. Si se entera que no sé dónde está su novio, me pasará lo que al perico. — Me detuve. — ¿Y si no recuerda nada? — Di dos pasos al frente. — Y si ahora esta historia es ahora de mí y este… — Miré el cuerpo de mi familiar descansando, como si nada pasase. — ¡No no no no no no no! Eso es ilógico… y podría… ¿Qué debería hacer? — Me agarré fuerte la cabeza con mis dos manos mientras me rascaba mi cabellera.

Dejé de pensar más, si seguía con eso, me pasarían las de Naruto. Miré el cuerpo de mi familiar… estaba temblando… no, tiritando es la mejor acción. De un momento a otro comenzó a murmurar cosas extrañas.

— Ma… watashi wa… — Ok, eso no entendí. ¿Acaso está llamando a alguien llamado Ma Watashi Wa? Y yo que pensaba que el apellido de Naruto era raro. Anotación nueva, acaba de abrir los ojos.

Al notar eso, me acerqué suavemente. Cuando sus ojos golpearon con los míos… él rápidamente se levantó. Comenzó a mirar a todos lados, era una mirada perdida y de incredulidad.

— ¿Nani? — Dijo y me señaló. Genial, ese imbécil está hablando en otro idioma que ni entiendo. Como diría Naruto, su puta madre va entenderle. Di unos pasos y me puse al frente del mismo.

— Mira, no entiendo ni una mierda de lo que estás hablando. Así que o te callas, o te coso la boca. No estoy de humor de oírte hablar una lengua que nadie entiende. — Sé que no entendió lo que dije, lo sé porque me respondió con unas palabras que en su puta vida le entenderé.

Di un suspiro, saqué mi varita, el chico me vio sin entender o saber qué hacía. Sonreí internamente y la giré… como en los viejos tiempos. Creé una gran explosión, aunque controlada, o no lo era… apliqué un hechizo de traducción. En ese momento pensé que podría estar haciendo Naruto.

…

(RECUERDO; MÚSICA DE ARPA)

Hagan de cuenta que hay una gran pantalla negra en una habitación oscura. El televisor se prende y… aparece un cartel en la pantalla que dice "noticias de última hora".

— Hola y bienvenidos a las noticias del último momento. Soy vuestro presentador, Jiraiya el Galante, transmitiendo para ustedes desde Konoha. Con ustedes las noticias más relevantes. — Hubo un sonidito, como en cualquiera de esos programas v: — Danzou ayer propuso una gran medida para detener la posible gran cuarta guerra. — La cámara se quedó fija viendo a Jiraiya que tenía una gran sonrisa. A los segundos se cambió.

Lo siguiente que se presentó fue a Danzou parado en las grandes puertas de la aldea de Konoha.

— Para detener la posible cuarta guerra, yo, Danzou Shimura, desafío a Sunarape y la Aldea Oculta del Sonido… a una partida de paintball. — La pantalla cambió, y de nuevo mostró al presentador.

— Las respuestas no se han hecho esperar. — Dijo Jiraiya sonriendo grande y galantemente.

La pantalla cambió de nuevo y mostró a un gran grupo de personas. En el medio de ellos y ellas había un chico parado en un gran banco. Naruto Uzumaki.

— Probando… probando. — Habló Naruto probando el micrófono. — Bien, el estado soberano de Sunarape acepta el desafío de la aldea de torroja. Sigo con curiosidades y cuestiones. José Luis dice: El otro día perdí mi katana favorita cerca del cementerio. Favor que me la devuelvan que aún la estoy pagando, no sean cabrones.

A pantalla cambió y mostró al líder de la Aldea Oculta del sonido. El mismísimo Orochimaru.

— La Aldea Oculta entre el sonido acepta el desafió de Konoha… aunque aún no se sabe quiénes irán ya que un día antes hay ejecuciones.

— Me comunican que Konoha ya se prepara para la batalla de paintball.

Días después:

— Ha llegado por fin el día y pasa esto. 100% real, no fake, un link mega en español con un cuchillo a mil grados impresionante. Konoha al sentirse y verse superior se confundió de día y no acudirán a la cita. En cambio, la aldea del sonido está teniendo problemas para salir de su país debido a las altas leyes restrictivas que se tienen. Sunarape tampoco pudo acudir a la cita debido a que José Luis los llevó a la otra punta del mapa.

…

Miré al ahora caído y polvoriento familiar, en el piso se encontraba. Di un suspiro y sacudí el poco de hollín que tenía en mis vestiduras.

— Vale, — Dije. — Con eso ya hablará español de una jodida vez. — Lógicamente el impacto provocó que él quedara inconsciente. Di otro suspiro y lo volví a colocar en la cama. Tuve que esperar a que se volviera a despertar.

Esperando…

Lentamente el chico volvió a abrir los ojos, pasaron al menos 10 minutos, creo… lo miré con los ojos entrecerrados.

— ¿Ya me entiendes? — Pregunté y noté la boba mirada del chico, este me asintió y dice.

— ¿Cómo te puedo entender?... ¿estoy hablando otra lengua? ¡¿QUÉ DIABLOS?! — Con voz sorprendida habló el chico. Rodé mis ojos y me acerqué.

— Apliqué un hechizo en ti para que pudieras hablar español, ya que no entendía nada de lo que decías en el otro idioma.

— ¡¿Hechizo?!... ¡¿Dónde diablos estoy?!

Genial, esa es la peor parte de estar con gente que no entiende que es la magia. ¿Acaso no las conocen en sus mundos? ¿Cómo harán para sobrevivir? La magia es de suma utilidad aquí.

— Estás en Halkeginia, para ser exactos, estás en el país llamado Tristain.

— No conozco un continente llamado Halkeginia. ¿Conoces Asia, América o Europa?

— No, ¿y tú los países elementales? — Me negó. Genial, un familiar de otro universo o planeta, sin conocimiento de la magia o el chakra. ¿Esto podría verse peor? Solo falta que sea un nini. — Mira, la cosa es así. Me llamo Louise le Blanc de la Vallière. Tú ahora eres mi familiar. — Me di cuenta que iba a abrir la boca para preguntar que era un familiar. Me adelanté. — Familiar es la entidad que sigue, apoya y da su mejor esfuerzo por proteger a su amo/maestro. Ese soy yo, y soy una maga. Tú eres mi familiar, ya que te invoqué hace un par de horas. Las runas en tu mano izquierda lo comprueban.

— ¡¿QUÉ?!

— Lo que oíste… solo quiero decir que yo no quería traerte. Pero meh, de ahora en adelante me servirás, eso si quieres sobrevivir, comer y tener abrigo.

Convivir con alguien como Naruto me dio mucha experiencia en la manera de hablar con la gente, como convencerla fácilmente. Lo noté en sus ojos, no estábamos en América y ni cree que estemos en alguna parte de su mundo. Usando eso a mi favor haré que me sirva de una manera simple, no necesito tener una relación conflictiva con ese que me protegerá.

— Va-vale… por cierto, Soy Hiraga Saito… Hiraga es mi apellido y Saito el nombre. — Como Naruto, eso sí es curioso. Capaz en otros mundos hacen eso por modas o tonterías, o solo quiere hacerse el genial. ¡Ah!, también su nombre es raro. No más que el de Naruto… ja ja ja, nombre de ramen.

— Mucho gusto Saito, llámame Louise.

— Por supuesto. Diablos, en otro jodido lugar y ahora debo hacer de… ¿familiar? Es eso o morir, soy muy joven para morir.

— Mira, te explicaré…

En ese momento algo abrió la ventana de mi cuarto, me iba a girar para ver qué fue eso, pero al instante algo me tomó por el cuello de mi camisa. Estuve aterrada, eso que entró era una bestia descomunal.

…

¿Saben que es lo peor de despertarse luego de quedar más borracho que José José en sus años mozos? No tener ni una puta jodida idea de dónde estás. Soy Naruto Uzumaki y juro que hace unos segundos atrás estaba en torroja con mi novia, mi prima y Louise… y Sylphid. Ahora estoy en medio del océano, en una isla.

Mi mejor amigo fue un coco durante 3 semanas, lo llamé Tupac… bueno, sigo con la historia. Pasé dos semanas, o más, en esa isla del carajo. Hasta que noté una isla encima de mí, flotando como si fuera normal. Con eso me di cuenta dónde estaba, y dónde debía ir. Luego de correr, y comerme a Tupac en el camino, llegué a esa pinche academia de magia y hechicería, Hogwarts. Estaba a punto de oscurecer y me metí en la ventana, esa que reconocí de mi primer día. Pinche nostalgia.

Curiosamente, ante de entrar a la ventana, ocurrió una explosión, como en los viejos tiempos; esta me tiró y volví a subir de nuevo, solo que con más precaución y lentitud. Me sostuve en el borde y salté y entré. Con súper velocidad me dirigí a la chica de cabellera rosada. Me acerqué velozmente y amenazadoramente a Louise. Cuando la tuve cerca, la tomé del cuello de la camisa y la alcé con furia.

— ¡¿QUÉ PUTAS HICISTES LOUISE?! — Bramé con furia, apretando su camisa; cada vez alzándola más. Miré su cara frente a frente, de alguna manera se veía asustada o… ¿sorprendida? La alcé más.

— ¡NA-NA-NA-NA!

— ¿Batman?

— ¡NARUTO, ESTÁS VIVO!

— ¡ESO ES OBVIO LOUISE, OCUPARÁS MÁS QUE UNA ISLA Y UN COCO CON PAÑO LLAMADO TUPAC PARA MATARME!

— ¡¿COCO?!

— Ahora respóndeme Louise, antes de que tengamos un problema. ¿Qué hiciste? ¿Dónde están todos? — Le pregunté mientras la agitaba como muñeca de trapo. Una pequeña gota de sudor bajó de su frente y se perdió en su cuello. La agité otra vez más. — ¡RESPÓNDEME MALDITA SEA, MIENTRAS SEA JOVEN! — Louise agitó su cabeza.

Lentamente acercó sus manos a las mías, trató de apartar mis manos de su camisa, no se lo permití. Sus manitas, sí, porque son muy pequeñitas, descansaron sobre las mías, intentando apartarlas. Louise trató de abrir la boca, para decir algo, solo un grito ahogado, como cuando un chancho está a punto de pasar a una mejor vida; creo.

— ¡NA-NA-NA! — Y dale lo de batman. La agité con más violencia, me estaba cansando este estúpido monólogo… es más; ¿quién era el personaje genérico de shonen que se veía asustado? — ¡Naruto, prometo explicar todo, pero bájame, ¿puedes?!

— Tú no me das órdenes Louise, ¿y quién es el cara turbina de ahí? — Señalé con un vistazo al mencionado, vestido como… como… un puto payaso.

— ¡Cómo te lo dije, hay mucho que explicar!

— Si, muuuuchooo, pero antes. ¿Mi querida Charlotte? Si le pasó algo, un rasguño, te haré la peor cosa de la existencia. — Acerqué mi cara a la de Louise, de manera muy amenazadora. La cara con la que respondió Louise ante mi amenaza fue música para mis oídos… ¿música? Ha de estar mal dicho… creo.

— ¡Bájame y te respondo! — Louise trató de negociar, pero en respuesta la agité con el doble de violencia. Le mandé una cara del mismo infierno, con la cual chilló y el tipo de shonen genérico sonrió.

— ¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁ MI CHARLOTTE, LOUISE?!

— ¡BÁJAME NARUTO!

— ¡RESPÓNDEME LOUISE! ¡ME COMIENZO A ENCABRONAR! — Alcé mi voz con gran vehemencia.

— ¡CÁLMATE NARUTO, PROMETO RESPONDERTE!

— Calmarme, ¡¿me pides que me calme?! Calme, calme… ¡¿CÓMO PUTAS ME PUEDO CALMAR LOUISE?! ¡ME MANDASTE A UNA PUTA ISLA, MI MEJOR AMIGO ERA UN COCO! ¡COCO! ¡VIVÍ 2 MALDITAS SEMANAS, SIN ALGUIEN CON QUIÉN HABLAR, TUVE QUE USAR CLONES PARA SENTIR MI COMPAÑÍA! ¡UNO ME DIJO QUE ME HABÍA VUELTO LOCO, ¿YO, LOCO?! ¡EL HIJO DE PUTA NO SABE LO QUE DECÍA! — Literalmente exploté como nunca antes y alcé más a Louise. Ahora si Louise ya estaba aterrada, en cualquier momento se orinaría o suplicaría por su vida.

— Yo creo que esto ya está escalando. — Dijo el personaje genérico, este caminó hasta nosotros y trató de quitar mis manos del cuello de la camisa de Louise.

Obviamente no pudo, no tenía la suficiente fuerza. Giré mi cabeza al tipo era bajo que yo… maldita sea. Pensé en ese momento.

— Será mejor que no te metas en esto, nene. — Le dije al tipo vestido de payaso. Este retrocedió un poco y una gota de sudor surcó por su frente.

Rápidamente se recompuso, tragó un poco de saliva y llenándose de determinación dio un paso al frente. Me gusto eso que vi, así que le sonreí y con lentitud bajé a Louise, más no la solté; esta suspiró.

— Je, tienes mucho qué explicar Louise. — Hablé viendo al chico, noté que Louise asintió rápidamente.

— Por favor, suelta a Louise. — Dijo el personaje genérico. Louise asintió. Como soy un cabrón alcé a Louise de nuevo.

— ¿O qué?

— ¡POR FAVOR NARUTO, BÁJAME DE UNA PUTA VEZ! — Chilló Louise pataleando.

— Vale, solo porque lo pediste con educación. — Y la bajé así como si nada.

Cuando Louise tocó el suelo con sus piernas se arregló el cuello de su camisa, mientras trataba de calmar su respiración. En un momento dado, Louise me fulminó con la mirada, asesina.

— ¿Sabes que eres un brusco?

— Me han dicho tantas cosas que eso sería un halago. Pero hay mejores, como: NarutoENP, Papirrín, 3 piernas, osito bubu o también…

— ¡No me interesa saber cómo te llaman las putas!

— ¡Eh, respeta Louise! ¡SON TRABAJADORAS DEL SEXO!

— ¿Con qué trabajan? ¿Con vergas?

— Punto para ti. Dejando eso atrás. ¡¿Quién es el cara yopla de ahí?!

— Vale… *suspiro* Él es Saito, Naruto… de alguna manera él es mi otro familiar. — Asentí. — De alguna manera tengo 2 familiares con las mismas runas. — Asentí. — Parece que estamos en aquel día que te invoqué. — Asentí. — Probablemente… tu novia. — Negué.

— Bien, Louise. Recuerdas lo de Miguel y Fidel; ¿comes y te vas? Si ella no me recuerda. — Troné mis dedos. — La violación de los derechos humanos, será lo último que importará.

— ¡TE RECUERDE, QUISE DECIR, TE RECUERDE! — Me detuve y me acerqué a Louise.

— Si me mientes… — Me acerqué al oído de Louise. — Me vengaré. — Le susurré al oído. — Lo sientes. — Louise asintió rápidamente, con gran temor, parecía gatita asustada. Solo me faltaba lamerla, para que se espantara.

Todo esto lo hice al frente de Saito, menudo nombre del orto. Este se quedó pasmado ante lo visto.

…

Minutos después:

Estaba sentado en mi cama, que Louise se joda. Esta me explicaba que creía que salía mal, y en el heno, como el verdadero mandilón que era, estaba Saito. Louise estaba al frente.

— Déjame ver si entendí. — Dije alzando mi índice derecho al aire. — Estamos en el jodido pasado con nuestra memoria de lo antes sucedido y con lo por suceder. Todo esto porque la fuerza del tiempo nos jodió la verdadera jugada. Ya que el tío de Charlotte nos envió al pasado de otra dimensión y al parecer nos unimos con nuestros yo de esta era. Eso explicaría porque recuerdo un juego de paintball que era en realidad para asesinar a maricachimaru.

— Bueno, si lo dices de esa manera, eso vendría siendo.

— Lo peor es que no puedes deshacer el hechizo, ya que estamos en algo llamado Naruto point.

— No, cross line point, no le pongas tu nombre.

— Estamos en un Naruto point y es imposible volver en el tiempo. Ya que deberíamos cruzar los cientos de tiempos alternos.

—… tu nombre… ¿sabes qué? Ponle como te dé la gana. Pero tienes razón, estamos en otra dimensión y solo nosotros conocemos la verdad.

— ¿Puedo hablar? — Interrumpió el personaje genérico.

— Habla Saito.

— ¿Ustedes vienen del futuro?... ¿Alterno a esta dimensión? — Louise y yo asentimos, eso era cierto. — ¿Tú sales con una chica llamada Charlotte? — Le asentí. — ¿Tú eres capaz de viajar entre dimensiones? — Louise asintió. — Ok, esto me recuerda a esa serie americana de DC. — Me levanté de la cama y miré a Saito.

— Mira, ahora eres el familiar de Louise y mi hermano familiar. Nadie te creerá de esto que hablamos, pero si te se sale la lengua, yo te asesino… ¡¿ME OÍSTE?! — Con una mirada fiera hablé. Por dentro me aguanté las ganas de reír.

— Va-vale… de por sí nadie me creería… ¿cierto? — Ja ja ja, se la tragó.

— Sí, nadie.

— Una última cosa… ¿tú eres maga? ¿Y tú qué eres?

— Yo soy un asesino, uno de los mejores… o era.

— Naruto solía ser un ser inmortal… solía.

— ¿Eso qué quiere decir?

— Era algo así como un Dios, nunca me cansaba, no necesitaba comer o respirar. Pero caí de la gracia de Dios al enamorarme de Charlotte. Como castigo, Dios me quitó ese don. — Saito estaba asombrado ante lo que dije, Louise estaba como… cómo… en serio se la creería.

— Eso es increíble, eras un ángel.

— Era… solía.

— Dejando eso de lado déjame explicarte algo Saito. — Louise carraspeó y miró al mencionado. — Naruto es mi primer familiar… aunque nunca le digas eso, le caga.

Saito me miró fijamente, con la boca abierta, le asentí muchas veces; como dando a entender de que sí me caga esa jodida palabra. Es más, me dio ganas de ahorcar a Louise por llamarme familiar, pero sé que no lo hizo con esa intención… creo.

— Tú eres el segundo, aunque en realidad no deberías estar aquí. El destino está conspirando en contra de ti. — Ja, que buena esa Louise.

— Comprendo… ¿y qué se supone que debo hacer? — Preguntó Saito. Suspiré, ¿acaso no era obvio?

— Mira, es así de simple. Tú te sientas callado y me dejas a mí trabajar. Primero he de buscar a mi Charlotte, sino usaré la cabeza de Louise y limpiaré la academia con ella. — Louise tuvo un fuerte escalofrío. — Segundo: Esa es buscar a mi prima y trazar un plan a futuro. Louise, sabemos que estamos en el pasado y sabremos qué ocurrirá a futuro. Podemos evitar tantas muertes… ¿o dormir y no hacer nada?

— ¿Salvar a la mamá de Charlotte no está en tus planes?

Tosí ante lo dicho por Louise. ¿Cuándo lo supo la enana esta? ¿Quién se lo contó…? ¡¿FUISTE TÚ, LECTOR?!

— ¡¿CÓMO SABES ESO?! ¡CREÍA QUE SOLO ELLA Y YO LO SABÍAMOS!

— *Suspiro* Naruto, ella me lo contó. Tuvimos una pequeña conversación cuando desapareciste en esa aldea con Karín.

— Vale, te creo.

— Además, no deberías ocultarme eso. Prácticamente ahora solo tú y yo… quién sabe si las demás también, lo sepan.

— Louise, ten fé. Lo primero es…

¡Y pam! La puerta del cuarto se abrió con… ¡VIOLENCIA! Louise pegó un fuerte brinco que la hizo caer en el heno, con Saito. Típica escena de los mangas, si Louise tuviera chichis, de fijo Saito se las hubiera tocado. O de una manera muy convincente, le hubiera caído en la cara. (El pecho en la cara) (¡CENSURA!) Pero solo le tocó las costillas, ¡ja, ja!

— Diablos… — Expresó Saito con dolor al tener un peso de más.

— Mierda… — Eso lo dijo Louise mientras sus ojos giraban en espiral.

— ¡ERES TÚ! — Esa voz suave y llena de tranquilidad… dirigí mi vista a la puerta. Mis pupilas se dilataron como gato. *Pum* Una vara de madera cayó en el suelo junto a un libro, mi corazón se aceleró tanto, pero tanto que parecía tambor.

— Tú… — Solo pude coordinar mi boca para decir eso.

Para ese momento, tanto Louise y Saito se recompusieron, pero ellos valen verga. La cámara por fin apuntó a la persona parada en la puerta, era Charlotte. Abrí mi boca tantas veces, pero las palabras no salían, se morían en mi laringe. No me di cuenta en qué momento me levanté de la cama y abrí mis brazos, esperando a que ella corriera a mí.

Charlotte dio uno, otro, otro paso más y luego corrió, saltando a mis brazos. La recibí con gran fuerza y di un giro con ella. Ella rió suavemente. Saito se quedó con una mirada vaga y luego miró a Louise; esta solo agitó la mano.

— Te lo dije Naruto, ella te record… — Pero no le presté atención a Louise. — ¡O-OIGAN!, ¡¿NO HAGAN ESO?!...

…

Minutos después:

Nos habíamos calmado, Saito estaba asombrado o asustado, esto ya pasó la marca deseada. Louise ya tenía un dolor de cabeza, tal vez hecho por mí je je. La malhumorada Louise estaba sentada en su cama, Saito en la paja y yo y Charlotte en el frente de ambos. Louise dio un largo suspiro y dice.

— Vale, esto cada vez está siendo raro… — Louise dio otro suspiro. — pero hay algo que me gustaría comentar. Naruto dice que él estuvo en una isla por varias semanas. — Asentí, era cierto. — Yo recién acabo de estar acá.

Cierto, ella tiene un punto muy bueno y raro.

— Ahem. — Carraspeó Char. — Yo por alguna razón aparecí aquí desde hace una semana… Sylphid dice que llevaba al menos el mismo tiempo. — Todos ahora me miraron a mí.

— ¿Por qué me miran si ya les conté todo? — Dije y alcé mis hombros un poco. Louise soltó una gran bocanada de aire.

— ¿No notaste el patrón? — Dijo Louise… ¿cuál?

— ¿Cuál, el del mal?

— Mira, deja de decir boberías Naruto. Estuviste 3 semanas en una isla. Charlotte lleva 1, como Sylphid, yo recién aparecí. Falta Karín, tu prima, ella debe haber estado en este mundo por más de 2 semanas.

— ¡Sí, pero eso no explica porque aparecí en una isla!

— Yo puedo responder eso. — Esa voz, rápidamente dirigí mi vista a la ventana, ahí estaba mi prima. Esta dio un pequeño salto hasta ponerse a la par mía. — Hay unas cosas que he de hablar con todos. — Karín caminó y se sentó en la cama de Louise.

— ¡Prima!

— Hola querido primo.

— ¡Que alegría que estés bien!

— Siempre lo estaré, lo que me preocupaba era tu seguridad… por cierto, Louise tiene razón, yo llevo 2 semanas en este mundo. Tengo una teoría de por qué, pero es simple. — Karín señaló a Louise. — ¡Ella es la culpable! ¡Leyó mal las runas y ahora estamos en un futuro alterno con leves cambios!

— ¡¿QUÉ?! — Gritamos todos, rápidamente vimos a Louise, ya estaba más roja que un tomate.

— El hechizo era complicado… — Susurró Louise. — Era muy complicado, parecía trabalenguas, solo pude decir osas con claridad.

Hice ojos virolos al escuchar eso de Louise, solté una leve carcajada y digo.

— Vamos Louise, no ha de ser tan difícil.

— Uvuvwevwevwe Onyetenyevwe Ugwemuhwem Osas.

Ok, eso que dijo Louise fue... Pensé y mi mente casi tuvo un derrame mental. El ojo de Char se estaba crispando con violencia y Karín estaba parpadeando demasiado rápido para su bien. Hasta Saito, este estaba persignándose y diciendo "Ave María".

— ¡¿QUÉ FUE ESA PUTA MIERDA LOUISE?!

— ¡LO DIJE, NADIE PUEDE DECIR ESO SIN HACER UNA EXTRAÑA MUECA!

— Oh vamos… es simple. — Dije y traté de recordar eso, fue la idea más estúpida en toda mi vida.

— Obububebéobebé oñoñabebé uguawoman Osas… — Louise puso cara de retrasada y dice.

— ¿Bubu bebé?

— Primo, mejor cállate por tu propio bien.

— Si, haz silencio Naru.

— Pues perdonen. — Dije muy sobreactuado, casi ofendido. — Esa mierda es como ponerse un par de huevos en la boca y empezar a hablar.

— Cállate Naruto. — Me dijo Louise, iba a responder… pero mejor me callo.

— Dejando de lado el nombre largo, peor que pija de pigmeo nigeriano. Volviendo con el tema, he de decir que ya no tengo poderes… — Estaba más que sorprendido ante eso, al igual que Louise.

En ese momento Kurama se manifestó en un cuerpo mío, solo que con sus característicos ojos rojos y marcas diferenciadas. Saito estaba aterrado ante eso, ahora si ya éramos los bichos más raros de toda la existencia para él.

— Yo tengo otro punto que cubrir. — Habló el zorro con su voz ronca y fuerte. — Mi mente tiene varias mezclas de existencias vividas por mí, lo cual es ilógico. — Me gustaría que hablara en cristiano.

— No entendí una mierda. — Dije, y todas suspiraron.

— No es una novedad en ti primo. — Creo que Karín me insultó.

— Mira cachorro, lo que digo es que nuestra existencia en este mundo no es la misma.

— Eso ya lo sabía.

— Cállate y escucha mongolo. Lo que digo es que nos hemos unido con nuestros otros yo de este mundo y tenemos sus memorias.

— ¡Eso explica el juego de paintball!

— Y también que eres el hijo del hokage de este tiempo y tu madre y equipo creen que estás de vacaciones.

Ahora si estaba loco… me bombardearon con tanta información que en ese momento todo venía a mi mente. Era como si una caja de leche se regara y el enigma se resolviera. Mis padres están vivos y fijo me buscarán.

— Ok, de ahora en adelante me llamaré Carlos Santana. Naruto Uzumaki no existe. — Hice aparecer una peluca muy esponjosa, la cual puse en mi cabeza y un traje hippie.

— Eso explicaría porque Sunarape no existe… como mi poder.

— Esa es otra cosa Karín. — Dijo Kurama y miró a Saito. — Tú, — Señaló al antes mencionado. — tienes suerte. Este universo te llamó para que afrontes tu destino… al parecer no lo harás solo.

— Gracias… supongo.

— Llámame Kurama. Louise, escucha atentamente, no trates de llevarnos de vuelta, eso es imposible.

Todos íbamos a reprochar lo que dijo Kurama, pero este hizo aparecer una gran pizarra y una tiza. Kurama caminó hasta el pizarrón y tomó la tiza. Al instante hizo una línea.

— Hagan de cuenta que este lugar es de dónde vinimos. — Todos asentimos en silencio. Al instante dibujó otra línea, pero más abajo. — Aquí es dónde caímos en Konoha. — Al instante hizo otra línea, solo que abajo de la segunda. — Aquí es donde todos caímos, nuestro presente. — Todos asentimos de nuevo. — Si Louise nos hace viajar al pasado, crearemos otra línea de tiempo que diferirá de distintas maneras. Y según las distintas teorías de cuerdas, si seguimos así podríamos llegar a nuestro presente. Pero para eso ocuparemos más de… "100000 años" con suerte de que no caigamos en un mundo destruido, o en el espacio. Lo mejor sería que podríamos llegar en el primer intento, pero dañaríamos las líneas de tiempo distintas y crearíamos un posible hoyo negro universal que acabaría con todo.

Esa clase de física me dejó con dolor de cabeza. Char la entendió con facilidad, hasta Saito, pero Louise y yo estábamos mal. Karín dio un gran suspiro y dice.

— Me lo temía… nuestro mundo ha sido reemplazado por esta línea de tiempo. — Karín se levantó de la cama y se dirigió a la pizarra. Agarró el borrador y borró todo lo que explicó Kurama; menos una línea, la tercera. — Lo que debemos tener en cuenta ahora es que esta es nuestra línea de tiempo. Sé que Kurama no lo explicó, pero yo lo haré. Hay posibilidades de que nuestra sola presencia afecte esta dimensión. — Kurama asintió lo dicho por Karín.

— ¿A qué te refieres? — Preguntó Char. Saito levantó la mano, Karín le da la palabra, este se levanta de su paja y dice.

— ¿Te refieres a la frecuencia? — Karín asintió y escribió 2 números en la pizarra.

— Hagan de cuenta que la gente de este universo usa esta frecuencia "16 hz", pero nosotros al venir de otra línea y distinto universo, usamos "29 hz". Esto podría generarnos problemas o darnos ventajas sobre otros. Podrían tener: mejor audición, vista, mayor resistencia; todo esto de manera hipotética. O tener estas mismas desventajas, pero es una teoría y la sabremos con el tiempo. — Ahora Kurama tomó la palabra.

— Tal vez hasta pudimos haber molestado a "algo", por lo cual es mejor quedarnos en este tiempo. Si él no captó nuestra atención, o sí lo hizo, hagamos de cuenta que nada pasó y sigamos nuestras vidas de manera simple.

Ahora era el turno para hablar de Louise, la cual sacudió su cabeza y siguió pensando en lo que dijeron Kurama y Karín. Esto de verdad era un folla mentes para ella, también para mí, pero al menos hice mi esfuerzo.

— Comprendo… — Solo eso dijo y siguió pensativa.

— Me iré. — Kurama explotó.

— Será mejor que descanse, ustedes también primo y Char. Louise, dormiré en tu cama.

— ¡¿POR QUÉ EN MI CAMA KARÍN?!

— ¡¿VES OTRA AQUÍ?!

Louise solo gruñó y se acostó. Saito miraba de un lado a otro, esto era muy raro para él.

— Bueno, — Tomé la palabra. — Yo iré a descansar y mañana armaremos un plan de qué hacer.

Todos asintieron. Me dirigí a la puerta en compañía de Char y así nos fuimos a nuestro cuarto... *Suspiro* Mis padres están vivos en esta era y saben quién soy, esto solo traerá problemas. De dónde provenía sé que existían, pero también sé que no pudieron encontrarme. Solo sé que Orochimaru no es tan poderoso, y que soy parte de un equipo en torroja.

¿Esto se puede complicar más?

Fin.

Próxima temporada confirmada... algún día la terminaré. Crucemos los 10 dedos, mas los de los pies... que con los cojones y la polla sumamos más de 23.


	2. Remake: Arco 1 CAP 10

Un ninja no muy heroico.

Capítulo 10: No es relleno.

Arco 1: Ya lo viví.

(NARRADOR OMNISCIENTE)

A la mañana siguiente nuestro héroe y Charlotte, ahora solo llamada como Tabitha, estaban pensando en algo muy importante. Esto era relacionado con Naruto, o como él quería ser llamado, "Carlos Santana". Naruto estaba parado caminando de un lado a otro y Tabitha solo estaba sentada en la silla del escritorio.

— ¿Y si te haces pasar por mi mayordomo o guardaespaldas? — Propuso Tabitha.

Naruto se mantuvo en silencio por unos segundos, él ya tenía un traje hippie y una peluca sumamente enorme, combinado con unos lentes raros.

— Bueno, eso suena mejor… sinceramente mejor. Me llamaré Naruto Callahan, un mafioso amante del vino con un fuerte acento.

— Solo has de guardaespaldas. — Naruto rápidamente corrió al baño, a los segundos salió solo que vestido como si fuera un maldito mafioso. El traje era negro con una corbata roja y un gran sombrero negro. Este hacía ver a Naruto como un hombre de negocios multimillonario.

— Me llamo Benito, de apellido Camelas. — Habló Naruto con un acento muy sureño… creo que Naruto no sabía cuál era el verdadero acento de un italiano.

— Habla sin ese acento… pareces bobo.

— O-ok… — Respondió Naruto. Este hizo aparecer en sus manos una especie de metralleta, si, esa metralleta que se usó en la primera temporada… "digo usó, y ni lo hizo". — Desempeñaré el mejor papel de toda la historia, criado por la mañana y por la noche es guardaespaldas… — Hubo un silencio incómodo, Naruto miró a la cámara. — Sinceramente no se me ocurrió algo chistoso, lo lamento.

— Bueno… — Tabitha dio un gran suspiro. — Si alguien te pregunta, ¿cómo te llamas? ¿Qué respondes tú?

— Esa es una pregunta capciosa querida. Diría viernes, ya que el caballo se llamaba así.

Tabitha parpadeó un par de veces, mientras Naruto estaba parado ahí como si nada; y nadie se movió por unos segundos. Hasta que Tabitha tomó su báculo, Naruto rápidamente se cubrió, y exclama con fuerza.

— ¡MENTIRA, MENTIRA QUERIDA! — Exclamó con mucho horror Naruto, rezando a cualquier Dios para que Tabitha no lo despapaye. — ¡ME LLAMO NARUTO ORLÈANS, ¿OK?!

— Vale… — Un rubor suave creció en las mejillas de Tabitha. — Eres Naruto Uzumaki. — Dijo, lo siguiente que dijo lo susurró suavemente. — Todavía no nos hemos casado… eso será pronto.

Obviamente Naruto escuchó lo que dijo y sonrió de oreja a oreja. Tabitha al saber que Naruto escuchó, alejó su vista de su novio y carraspeó suavemente. Lentamente Naruto se acercó a Tabitha de manera coqueta. Tabitha no quería dar contacto visual con Naruto, ya que estaba avergonzada.

— Así que… — Naruto se acercó al oído de Tabitha y sopló suavemente. Se agachó un poco para estar a su altura, ya que ella estaba sentada. Un choque de electricidad recorrió la espalda de Tabitha. Naruto lo aprovechó. — nos vamos a casar pronto. — Naruto abrazó por detrás a Tabitha y se acercó más a su oído. — Ya no puedo esperar para tener nuestra luna de miel. — Naruto posó sus manos en las caderas de Tabitha. Esta no se opuso en lo más mínimo. — Día tras día, noche tras noche y sin descanso alguno. Te voy a dar lo que yo solo te puedo dar.

Tabitha estaba sumamente roja y no quería hacer contacto visual con Naruto. Lo hacía y le daría mil motivos más. Pero Tabitha se estaba imaginando todo, era explícito y fuerte… de alguna manera le gustaba.

— ¿Qué me darás? — Susurró Tabitha tratando de mirar por el rabillo a su novio. Naruto sonrió pícaramente y con suavidad mordió el lóbulo izquierdo de la oreja de Tabitha. Esta gimió suavemente.

— Ya sabes lo que es, ¿o ocupas que pase a la siguiente base? — Le susurró muy bajo Naruto y de manera imperceptible metió su mano derecha dentro de la camisa de Tabitha. — Respóndeme.

Tabitha se estaba dejando derrotar, Naruto estaba logrando su cometido con facilidad. Era obvio comparando la experiencia de este ninja playboy con la de una chica tímida. Pero ya conocen lo que dicen de las tímidas… son las más fogosas.

— ¿Me vas a dar? — Susurró Tabitha mientras gemía suavemente al sentir la mano de Naruto por todo su estómago. Era un tacto increíble para ella, y si seguía así tendría un orgasmo.

— ¿Amor? — Naruto rio malévolamente y Tabitha frunció el ceño, rápidamente volvió a su expresión de placer al sentir la mano de Naruto con violencia debajo de su camisa. — O… ¿quieres jugar a esconder el conejo en tu cueva?

— Co-conejo… cue-cUEva. — En un momento dado, Tabitha alzó su voz. No sabía en qué momento, pero ya se había mojado y trataba de ocultarlo.

— Sí. — Naruto detuvo su mano derecha, y lenta y progresivamente la comenzó a bajar. Tabitha se estaba dejando, se sentía tan bien que no quería detenerse, hasta que sintió la mano de Naruto en la entrada de su falda. — Duro contra el muro y macizo contra el piso.

En ese momento ella abrió sus ojos completamente e iba a decir algo, pero Naruto metió más mano, más de la que ya se podía. Naruto sabía cómo encender a una mujer sin mucho esfuerzo, era uno de sus 101 talentos ocultos. Tabitha sintió como la mano de Naruto estaba en su entrada, como también sentía su lengua por su cuello. Estaba completamente roja y jadeaba lentamente… no sabía cómo, pero Naruto había abierto la caja de pandora.

— ¡AAAAH! — Gimió Tabitha fuertemente al sentir la mano de Naruto por encima de su panty. Este no fue perezoso y acercó sus labios al cuello de Tabitha y comenzó a besar. — ¡AAAAAAH! — Tabitha gimió de nuevo al sentir como Naruto besó su cuello, como si fuera un vampiro; todo mientras asaltaba su parte baja.

— Grita más para mí. — Susurró el chico volviendo a besar el cuello de su chica, dejando así una marca en dicho lugar.

Tabitha tenía su mente nublada, nunca antes había sentido eso tan rico. Especialmente porque su Naruto sabía que botones tocar para encenderla. En ese momento, Naruto metió su mano debajo del panty de Tabitha… esta abrió los ojos sorprendida. Naruto sintió unos pequeños pelos y dice con picardía.

— Vaya… — Rio suavemente. Tabitha cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar. Lentamente se recostó en el pecho de Naruto y de manera imperceptible besó los cachetes de su amado. — Estás toda… mojada. — Le susurró Naruto, bajando así más hasta llegar a "eso".

— Cá-cállate… — Respondió Tabitha sintiendo la mano de él dentro… eso era mejor que hacerlo sola.

Esto cada vez escalaba a una nueva fase, por así decirlo. Naruto no lo dudó más y decidió que iba a atacar… pero en ese momento, algo o alguien, tocó la puerta con violencia. Naruto gruñó y no iba a ir a abrir la puerta, pero esta, al siguiente momento, se abrió.

— Primo, Tabitha, ocupo ayuda… — Era ni más ni menos que Karín.

Esta se había quedado perpleja con lo que estaba viendo. Comenzó a parpadear muchas veces, Naruto seguía en la misma posición, como Tabitha, la cual estaba muy roja y jadeando. Karín miró la puerta y agarró el pomo.

— Yo no vi nada. — Dijo y cerró la puerta con silencio.

Naruto, como Tabitha se quedaron en el mismo lugar por al menos un minuto. Dilucidando que los han atrapado en pleno acto. El primero en salir de ese "embobecimiento" fue Naruto. Este sacó su mano de dentro de Tabitha y dice.

— Mierda… nos arruinó la diversión. — Dijo Naruto y llevó su vista a la puerta. Se quedó mirándola, esperando a que alguien más la vuelva a abrir de manera inoportuna.

Tabitha se encontraba respirando, para tratar de recuperar el aire… pero para sus adentros ella no quería que esto quedara así. Tabitha se miró al espejo y vio que su ropa estaba desordenada, su falda estaba abierta y sus mejillas tan rojas. Naruto dio un gran suspiro y Tabitha se levantó de la silla; rápidamente se acomodó la ropa. Sin más, la chica agarra al chico de la camisa, se acerca hasta su oído y le dice suavemente.

— Continuaremos esto después. — Susurró Tabitha, esta luego camina a la puerta.

Naruto sonrió de oreja a oreja y con paso feliz… se acerca a su amada. Armado con su metralleta y una sonrisa endemoniada que decía "jódeme a mí, o a mi chica, y te corto en pedacitos".

— Sígueme en silencio Naru. Serás mi guardaespaldas y criado.

— Y yo contento lo acepto Hime.

…

Naruto y Tabitha salían del cuarto, cuando una chica se acercó de manera pomposa a Tabitha. Ella era Kirche, la mejor amiga de Tabitha; que al ver a un chico salir del cuarto de Tabitha, se acercó con mucha curiosidad.

— Hola Tabitha. — Dijo la amiga con felicidad. Tabitha se giró y asiente con una leve sonrisa.

— Hola Kirche. — Dijo Tabitha con suavidad, como se le caracterizaba.

— No es por decir nada… pero, ¿quién es el chico que está a tu lado? — Naruto al ver esa mirada de Kirche supo que había mucha lujuria oculta. Tanto que sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda.

— Él es mi guardaespaldas personal. — Lo dicho dejó a Kirche con la boca abierta.

— Es un maldito bombón, — Pensó Kirche. — Mira esa rubia cabellera y ojos azules… él es un sueño. Está bien desarrollado y mira esos músculos. — De alguna manera, Tabitha y Naruto sabían que pensaba Kirche. Algo que no alegró a Tabitha por obvias razones.

— Soy Naruto Uzumaki… o ese es el nombre que me dieron para esta misión. — Dijo Naruto con falta de emociones, como si fuera un robot frío y calculador. — Tengo el deber de velar por la integridad física y mental de la señorita Tabitha. No temeré en asesinar a quien sea que ose tocarle un cabello. — Naruto habló con voz de mando, caracterizado por frialdad y falta de emociones.

Kirche miraba a Naruto con corazoncitos en los ojos… solo verlo… era amor a primera vista. Eso fue algo que no alegró a Naruto… menos a Tabitha. Nadie le quitaría al novio que con poco esfuerzo ganó y que tratan de mantener ambos día a día.

— ¡Rayos!, le gusto a la loca. — Pensó Naruto y fugazmente miró a Tabitha, esperando a que ella diga o haga algo… pero Kirche se adelantó y dio un paso al frente.

— Yo no sabía eso… eres un hombre muy guapo. — Si no fuera porque eran amigas, Tabitha hubiera hundido a Kirche. Ya que Kirche está abrazando esos bíceps perfectos que ella, repito, solo ella puede tocar.

Naruto fue indiferente. En otro tiempo pudo haberse emocionado y hubiera acabado teniendo relaciones con Kirche. Pero él hizo un voto a Tabitha, además la amaba… la amaba mucho. Pudo haber acabado con eso hundiéndola bajo tierra, como tenía planeado Tabitha. Pero él era un hombre paciente.

— No te gustaría… ir conmigo a… — Pero Kirche no pudo terminar, ya que de manera brusca Naruto se zafó del agarré de la chica. Con una mirada que decía "no", Naruto mira a Kirche; esta quedó sorprendida… y no se quedaría así. Ella era Kirche la ardiente, si un chico la rechaza ella haría lo imposible para engatusarlo… solo que no sabía quién era Naruto.

— No… no me interesa. — Respondió Naruto con un poco de enojo… primero su prima interrumpe su hora feliz con Char, y ahora Kirche lo quiere ligar. La chica fogosa no se quedó atrás y agarró de nuevo el bícep derecho de Naruto.

— ¡Oh, vamos! Será divertido. — Dijo meneando suavemente sus caderas, tratando de llamar la atención del chico. No funcionó.

Nuevamente Naruto se soltó del agarre con mucha facilidad. Mientras tanto, Tabitha estaba expectante, ella nunca supo que casi Naruto y Kirche lo hacen en la primera temporada… será algo que no deberá saber. Tal vez sea algo posible para que Louise extorsione a Naruto en un futuro… mejor dejo de divagar.

— Dije… ¡NO! — Otra vez Kirche agarró los bíceps de Naruto, solo que con más fuerza.

— ¡Vamos guapo! ¡Soy Kirche la ardiente y sé que te va a gustar! — Tabitha comenzó a rechinar los dientes, Naruto sentía un dolor de cabeza venir.

Nuestro héroe trató de zafarse del agarre de Kirche, era dificultoso, pero no para alguien como él. Cuando se zafó del agarre retrocedió unos metros. Kirche estaba atónita, era la primera vez que un chico la rechaza… no, no se quedaría así.

Tabitha al ver a Naruto retroceder se alivió. Ella sabía que Naruto no la engañaría, por alguna rara manera, confiaba en Naruto de manera ciega. Pero eso no impedía el ataque de su amiga. Ojalá pudiera explicar las cosas, era obvio que lo tenía contemplado, pero en un futuro cercano.

— ¡Maldita sea, no quiero chica!

Exclamó Naruto. Kirche se quedó pasmada por un par de segundos, hasta que reaccionó y se tiró al frente. El plan era atrapar al bombón rubio y enseñarle que era lo bueno. Tabitha estaba preparando su báculo, si tenía que golpearla para calmarla, lo haría, solo esperaba que la perdonara… pero nada de eso pasó.

Cuando Kirche estaba a punto de tocar a Naruto, este giró sobre sí mismo. Kirche pasó recto, pero Naruto lo aprovechó y a máxima velocidad sacó su metralleta. Por la gravedad, Kirche cayó de cara al piso, solo que no recibió algún daño considerable; posiblemente solo el de la caída. Y ahí estaba Naruto, apuntando en la cabeza a Kirche con su mini metralleta. Kirche al sentir ese metal frío por su cuero cabelludo, sintió un gran escalofrío.

— ¡Mira! — Exclamó Naruto. — No me interesa salir con nadie, tengo una misión muy importante y muchos objetivos en la vida por cumplir. Además, solo la señorita Tabitha puede pedir lo que sea de mí.

Kirche no entendía lo que pasaba, esa cosa en su cabeza, eso con lo que le apuntaban, no lo entendía. De alguna manera supo que era peligroso, su instinto se lo dijo. Naruto esperó una respuesta de Kirche, pero no llegó. Sin más mira a Tabitha, la cual ya estaba a la par de él con báculo en mano.

— Por favor… — Dijo Naruto con temor. — En la cara no, que soy actor. — Naruto cerró los ojos y esperó, pobre.

…

Más tarde.

Naruto, Tabitha y Kirche ya estaban en el comedor… nuestro héroe se salvó de la paliza que le iba a propinar Tabitha, inclinándose y suplicando; solo así se pudo salvar. Kirche, en cambio, seguía sorprendida… literalmente un chico la rechazó. Ella no iba a dejar que eso quedara así, ella era una Zerbst, y no aceptaría un no por respuesta. En la mente de esta chica ya había varios planes para hacer caer a ese bombón.

En el comedor, Naruto fue el que recibió la gran cantidad de miradas, especialmente de las chicas. No era por nada, pero Naruto era muy tipo, más cuando estaba bien vestido, aunque fueran ropas extranjeras. Estaba bien peinado y tenía una mirada vacía y fría. Seamos sinceros, en la primera temporada Naruto nunca se dio cuenta como lo miraban las chicas. ¿Saben por qué? Simple, él no sabe nada en ese sentido. Sí, pudo hacerlo con muchas mujeres, pero nunca fue amor… y tal vez pudo ser que nadie quería acercarse a él por las cosas que decía; o su manera de actuar. De cualquier manera, él es tan imbécil qué nunca se dará cuenta.

Dejando eso de lado, la escena se desarrollaba en el comedor, valga la redundancia. Tabitha estaba sentada junto a la par de Kirche, esta última hablaba y hablaba de distintos temas; Tabitha era buen oyente, o no le importaba, pues solo leía. Naruto estaba parado y lucía intimidante, algo que enamoraba a las chicas con...

— Miren a ese bombón. — Dijo una chica a su amiga, tratando de mirar de manera indiscreta a Naruto.

— Es como un maldito sueño… ¡mira esos músculos! — Comentaban chicas de otras mesas. — Como desearía dormir entre ellos solo unas noches… ¡rawr!

— Me da igual si es plebeyo, pero si pesa más que un pollo me lo…

— ¡No digas eso amiguis!

La gran cantidad de chicas alaban la figura de Naruto y tenían pensamientos para nada puros. Nuestro héroe, como el tarado que era, no escuchó nada de lo que decían las chicas. Pero Tabitha si llegó a escuchar con basta claridad lo que decían estas chicas sobre su "sueño". ¿Y saben que hizo esta chica?

— Siéntate Naruto. — Dijo Tabitha con suavidad, todo lo que las chicas decían sobre el ahora llamado "Naruto" se callaron y miraron a Tabitha, como a Naruto.

— Como guste ama… — En ese momento, Naruto recordó que las sillas del comedor estaban contadas. — Ama Tabitha, no hay silla disponible para mí. — Al decir eso, Naruto vio como Tabitha se levantó de la silla y señaló su asiento a Naruto.

— Siéntate. — Repitió la chica.

Todas las alumnas del comedor estaban expectantes y algunas sorprendidas. Por ejemplo con Tabitha, ella tenía a disposición a ese bombón rubio. Muchas mujeres sintieron fuertes celos en contra de Tabitha en ese momento.

Naruto, el cual se quedó mirando a Tabitha, no se cuestionó y se sentó en la silla de Tabitha. Las chicas en silencio solo pudieron observar como Tabitha se sentaba en los regazos de Naruto. Muchas estaban celosas, hasta Kirche lo estaba, la cual no vio venir eso… pero, Naruto tampoco. Este estaba como de piedra, tratando de mantener su conciencia a flote.

— ¡Chu, chu! Fuera pensamientos impuros de este cuerpo de diosito. — Todavía era muy reciente lo que ambos hicieron, o casi hacen en la mañana. También fue la razón de Tabitha, conocía a Naruto y gran parte de su líbido. Era su "venganza", como también la venganza a esas chicas que querían parte de su príncipe.

Kirche, sonrió a lo bajo, se sentía celosa por lo que hizo Tabitha, pero de alguna manera la apoyaba. Ella era una buena amiga, y conocía gran parte de la personalidad estoica de Tabitha. Con ese gesto que hizo al sentarse, el cual fue imperceptible para cualquier ojo humano, supo que Naruto y Tabitha tenían algo… aunque fue más fácil si miramos la cara de piedra de Naruto. Es como si Medusa lo hubiera petrificado.

— No hagas ruido, leeré. — Tabitha abrió su libro y lentamente movió su trasero, frotándose con los regazos y parte noble de Naruto. Este estaba teniendo problemas para mantener su "eso" calmado.

Naruto no respondió, y con silencio se abstuvo… aunque de manera interna lo gozaba y trataba de no escalar "esto". Kirche se había quedado pasmada, y solo reía muy bajo. Las otras chicas estaban como el mismo diablo. Nuestra Tabitha quería reír como malvada y gritar, "Sí, sí, tomen esta putas. Él es mí hombre muajajaja". Lo haría, si no fuera una línea que probablemente diría Naruto. En ese momento, unas fuertes voces se oyeron.

— ¡SERÁ MEJOR QUE TE CALLES ANTES DE QUE TE MANDE 3 METROS SOBRE EL CIELO! — Gritó la voz femenina, la cual era la de Karín.

— ¡A MÍ NADIE ME CALLA! ¡CABELLO DE TOMATE! — Esa otra era la voz de Louise.

En el medio de ambas chicas, tratando de apaciguarlas, estaba Saito.

— Vamos, calmémonos. — Dijo Saito con mucha calma. Ambas chicas miraron al chico de manera furtiva y con fuerza exclaman.

— ¡VOS CALLATE!

Naruto, en su asiento, pudo controlarse, pero no evitó que sonriera suavemente al escuchar pelear a Karín con Louise. Por eso ambos eran primos, de alguna manera molestar a Louise estaba en la constitución. Con paso marcado y suave, ambas muchachas se sentaron en una silla, al frente de Kirche y Tabitha (Naruto). Saito solo se quedó parado.

— ¿Y ahora por qué pelean? — Dijo Naruto con suavidad. Kirche se mantuvo en silencio y observó.

— ¡Todo es culpa de la señorita Louise y su pésimo sentido de vértigo! — Exclamó Karín señalando a Louise.

— ¡No es mi culpa! Te dije desde antes que lo sentía y que te conseguiré otros. — Reclamó Louise.

Naruto sabía que pasaba. Él había convivido tanto con Karín que sabía que cuando estaba enojada era por sus perfumes. Alguien botó alguno o solo dijo algo que no debía sobre los perfumes de Karín. Naruto suspiró y miró a Karín.

— Bueno, ambas dejen de pelear. — Karín iba a responder, pero Naruto no le cedió la palabra. — Karín, tengo varios perfumes tuyos. — Con solo decir eso, Karín cerró la boca y su buen humor aumentó. También el de Louise, la cual ya estaba harta de discutir con la reina de la burguesía.

—… — Kirche solo se mantuvo en silencio, era espectadora, como muchos otros en los alrededores.

— ¡Tú!... — Habló Naruto señalando a Saito. — Personaje genérico…

— Me llamo Saito.

— No pregunté tu nombre… ¿qué se sintió dormir en la paja? — Naruto trató de aguantar las ganas de reírse.

— No tan mal.

— Ahora que lo recuerdo. — Dijo Kirche. — Tú eres el plebeyo que invocó la zero ayer.

— Sí, algo así. Mi nombre es Saito.

— No pregunte tu nombre. — Respondió Kirche. Naruto escondió sus ganas de reír, y Saito se sintió ignorado. — Solo Louise era capaz de invocar un plebeyo, por algo es la zero.

— ¿Qué tiene de malo que sea un plebeyo? — Preguntó Naruto. Louise, en cambio, ignoró olímpicamente a Kirche. Como Karín, ambas bebían su taza de té en completo silencio.

— Normalmente es un animal. ¿No sabes de eso? — Naruto negó, él no entendía nada de eso porque nunca le interesó. ¿Qué había de malo en que fuera un plebeyo? ¿O acaso era por los súper poderes?

— No, nunca me interesó eso.

— Es que naturalmente no invocas un humano.

— Comprendo. — Dijo Naruto y carraspeó un poco. — Entonces invocar humanos es solo para personas únicas y detergentes…

— No, ¡NO! ¡¿Acaso no entendiste?! — Kirche alzó la voz de manera gradual. — Invocar a un plebeyo no es nada genial.

— ¿Y si ese plebeyo posee conocimiento?

— ¿Cómo cuál?

— Por ejemplo yo. No sé usar su magia, pero sé pelear cuerpo a cuerpo. Sé usar un montón de armas contundentes. También se crear bombas con cosas que hay en el baño. En definitiva, soy capaz de hacer cosas que nadie podría.

— Pero si te enfrentas a un mago perderías. — Naruto negó, algo que también hizo Karín; esta última tomó la palabra.

— En eso estás mal señorita. ¿Qué harías si "ese plebeyo" te rompe tu varita? O, ¿si te lanza un cuchillo y no puedes responder rápidamente? O el peor de lo casos, ¿que logré cortarte ambos brazos y no puedas conjurar? Como puedes ver, soy una maga. — Karín levemente agitó su capa blanca. Naruto entrecerró los ojos, esa era su capa, por eso no la encontraba. — Pero eso no ha impedido que aprenda defensa personal, o que me instruya en el arte de distintas armas. Respóndeme, ¿qué harías en alguna de esas situaciones que te planteé?

En ese momento nuestra amiga Kirche no supo qué decir, al igual que muchos otros nobles que escuchaban la conversación. Muchos otros plebeyos sonrieron internamente, no sabían quién era esa chica, pero de alguna manera se ganó el respeto de muchos. Louise pasó por eso mismo en sus comienzos con Naruto, aunque sabía que él era capaz de usar un tipo de magia distinta. Lo cual es genial al combinarlo con artes cuerpo a cuerpo. En síntesis, ella sí sabía cómo actuar.

Tabitha, nunca se planteó un escenario de esa manera. Aunque era difícil que una persona superara sus barreras, ella era considerada un prodigio en la magia. Pero al ver a Naruto pelear y usar su "magia", ¿podría ser suficiente? Pensaba, luego miró levemente a Kirche. Su amiga no tenía idea de qué responder. Algo era cierto en ese momento, Tabitha supo que ellos tenían una venda que impedía ver el mundo con más claridad.

— Retrocedería y plantaría una nueva estrategia. — Habló Tabitha. Karín asintió.

— Tienes razón Tabitha, es lo que se haría naturalmente. En el otro lado del mundo existen ninjas, personas que combinaron la magia con artes llamadas taijutsu. Se volvieron muy poderosas.

— Sí, eso lo sabía. Naruto me comentó de ello, como también que aprendió mucho de ellos. — Dijo Tabitha con su suavidad característica. Louise, la cual bebía, se detuvo y dice.

— ¿Los ninjas?, he oído de ellos. ¿No son los que usan una especie de magia élfica muy antigua?

— Tienes razón Louise. — Dijo Naruto. — Esa especie de magia es muy poderosa.

— ¡Un momento! — Exclamó Kirche, deteniendo así la conversación. Todos voltearon a verla. Muchos otros nobles estaban atónitos ante lo que decían. ¿Magia más poderosa? — ¿Qué es esa especie de magia? ¿Cómo puede ser más poderosa? — Karín carraspeó y dice con suavidad.

— Mira, los ninjas son sigilosos y capaces de usar su magia en distintos hábitats. ¿Ustedes pueden volar o flotar? Ellos pueden caminar por el agua o escalar paredes con el uso de chakra. El chakra es la energía vital que hay dentro de ellos, esta está en mayor concentración dentro de ellos; por si te preguntabas.

— M-me parece ilógico.

— Además ellos pueden llevar su "energía" a distintas partes de su cuerpo. Esto logra hacer que un puñetazo sea 30 veces más poderoso. También, aplicando lo anterior dicho, pueden dar enormes saltos y mejorar su resistencia al caer.

— Suena interesante. — Dijo Louise y prosigue. — Si nosotros pudiéramos hacer eso hundiríamos embarcaciones con facilidad.

— Por eso, en ese lugar todo se refuerza con chakra. Sentidos, fuerza, resistencia, tacto u olfato.

— No olvidemos mi táctica preferida, clones de sombra.

— ¡¿Clones de sombra?! — Preguntaron al mismo tiempo Saito y Kirche.

Saito estaba sentado en el piso comiendo una sopa, observó y escuchó la conversación en completo silencio. No dio ningún comentario, pero parecía ser muy importante e interesante.

— Sí, esa táctica solo la pueden usar personas con reservas de energías vitales exageradas. — Explicó Karín, esta agarró su taza de té y sorbió un poco.

— Entonces, solo pueden usarla aquellos con grandes reservas. — Dijo Louise que sorbió un poco de té. — He visto a Naruto usar esa táctica varias veces.

Ahora Kirche miró a Naruto muy sorprendida. Al Igual que muchos nobles y plebeyos, los profesores escuchaban con sumo cuidado, es más, ¿quiénes eran esos dos? No querían actuar por la capa que llevaba Karín, la cual la convertía en parte de alguna realeza. Ellos podían preguntar, pero era mejor escuchar primero.

— Yo también. — Tabitha cambió de página. — ¿Cuál sería la máxima cantidad que puedes crear Naruto. — Este comenzó a pensar y responde.

— Podía invocar alrededor de 10000 clones, pero eso fue después del experimento… ahora, creo que soy capaz de invocar 500. Sufriré fatiga… ¿eso responde tu pregunta ama? — Tabitha asintió.

— Es normal en ti primo, tienes sangre Uzumaki, un antiguo clan con reservas exageradas. Maestros del sellado y antigua arte oculta.

— Sí, eso ya lo sabía prima. Me contaste la historia de nuestro clan durante tanto tiempo que ya me la sé.

— ¡Un momento! — Kirche alzó la voz. — En primera, ¿quién eres tú y por qué conoces a la zero? Segunda, ¿eres parte de la realeza? — Karín se mantuvo estoica, solo acomodó sus lentes, ella sabía que en cualquier momento preguntarían eso; algo que agradecieron los profesores.

— Mi nombre completo es Karín Uzumaki. Y conozco a Louise gracias a mi primo, Naruto. Somos algo como… "amigas".

— ¿Amigas? — Dijo Louise. — ¿Somos amigas? — Karín rodó los ojos.

— ¿Cómo le dirías a alguien que duerme en tu cama?

— Ladrona roba camas.

— Piensa lo que tú quieras… — Karín miró a Kirche. — prosiguiendo con lo tuyo. Sí, soy algo así de la realeza. Soy la reina de un pueblo al otro lado del mundo, llamado Sunarape.

— ¡Espera…! ¡¿REINA?! — Exclamó Kirche muy sorprendida, muchos otros escupieron sus bebidas o tragaron sus comidas con fuerza. — ¡¿ERES REINA?! — Kirche señaló a Karín. Karín asintió levemente. Kirche ahora señaló a Naruto. — ¡¿ENTONCES TÚ ERES UN PRÍNCIPE?!

— No, yo no soy nada de eso.

— Naruto no es príncipe, él más bien es un embajador político. Aunque veo que prefiero ser guardaespaldas/amo de casa.

— ¿Qué puedo decir prima? Algunos hallan la felicidad en discusiones o tratados, y otros defendiendo y limpiando. Ese soy yo, limpio y trapeo de día y pateo culos de noche.

— En mi barrio les llamábamos jotos. — Louise escupió todo su té, curiosamente se lo echó todo a Kirche. El que había dicho eso fue Saito.

— Vuelve a decir eso… — Dijo Naruto, este tomó un cuchillo y con violencia lo clavó en la mesa. — Y te daré bati leche. —

— ¿Bati qué? — Dijeron todos.

…

Minutos después.

— ¿Entonces eres embajador? ¿Cómo terminaste como guardaespaldas de Tabitha?

— En realidad, Naruto hizo una alianza con mi familia. — Respondió Tabitha bajando su libro y viendo a Kirche fijamente.

— Vaya…

— En realidad, soy el prometido de Tabitha… — En ese momento, todos dejaron de comer, los profesores estaban de piedra. Kirche quedó estupefacta, Louise, como Karín, siguieron bebiendo té. Saito sorbió de su sopa.

— ¡¿QUÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ?! — Gritaron todos.

Tabitha cerró su libro, y comenzó a pegarle con el libro a Naruto.

— ¿No tenías que ocultar eso? — Preguntó Louise.

— Sí… pero me era aburrido. Además es obvio que haría eso, soy Naruto, por Dios.

Karín solo suspiró de cansancio, ella sabía que en cualquier momento su primo diría eso en voz alta. Ella lo conocía perfectamente, tanto sus defectos como virtudes. En cualquier momento lo diría sin importa qué o quién. Al menos era algo que no involucra al resto de la misión… hasta sonaría más creíble que fuera el prometido de Tabitha.

— ¡¿TENÍAS NOVIO TABITHA?! ¡¿Y NUNCA ME LO DIJISTE?!

— Sssshhh, luego te cuento. — Tabitha convenció a Kirche con una voz silenciosa. De igual manera no quitó el mal humor de Tabitha. — No tenías que decir eso en voz alta, Naru.

Naruto solo alzó los hombros y no le dio más importancia. Tabitha suspiró, en ese momento, Naruto envolvió a Tabitha con ambas manos y dice.

— Al menos ya tengo que dejar de fingir que no tenemos nada.

— ¿Cuándo? ¿Cómo? — Preguntó Kirche desconcertada al ver a su amiga siendo envolvida en los brazos de ese escultural… Naruto.

— Larga historia. — Solo respondió Tabitha, abriendo de nuevo su libro y perdiéndose en su lectura.

Sin que nadie se diera cuenta, debajo de la mesa, Louise le pasó una bolsa llena de monedas a Karín. Todo mientras pensaba en que fue una mala idea apostar contra ella. Diablos, sí tenía razón.

…

Un pequeño resumen de lo que aconteció después. Hubo una pequeña clase, en esta Louise aprovechó de explicarle unas cosas a Saito sobre el mundo. Luego vino la fiesta del té, curiosamente Saito terminó peleando con Guiche por una discusión. Saito derrotó fácilmente a Guiche, gracias a que Naruto le dio una espada. Lo cual nos lleva al presente, o noche.

Todo el grupo estaba en la habitación de Louise. Esta no sabía que su cuarto se convertiría en punto de reunión.

— Bueno, — Dijo Karín. — primero que nada, gracias a Louise por prestarnos su habitación.

— ¡Yo no he prestado nada! ¡Ustedes solo se metieron y alzaron una barrera! — Exclamó Louise con molestia desde su cama. Saito estaba en su paja.

Naruto llevaba una gran pancarta y Tabitha una pequeña bolsa. Estos miraron a Louise de manera estoica. A Naruto le resbaló la molestia de Louise, es más, colocó la pancarta en la mesita de Louise.

— Bueno, — Dijo Naruto como su prima. — gracias a Louise por prestarnos su habitación. — Louise gruñó con molestia. — Bien, ¿se preguntarán por qué la pancarta?

— ¡En realidad no! — Esta voz aniñada era la de Sylphid, la cual estaba parada en la ventana con la mano derecha en lo alto. Louise solo suspiró pesadamente.

Saito se quedó sorprendido y asustado.

— Gracias por unirte con nosotros Sylphid. — Naruto señaló un campo a la izquierda de Tabitha. Esta corrió vigorosa y se puso ahí. Saito iba a preguntar, pero Naruto siguió. — Siguiendo con lo anterior, he de decir que lo vamos a hacer aquí va hacer un resumen de lo que va a suceder y cómo debemos afrontarlo… — Louise alzó la mano. — Habla Louise.

— ¿Por qué?

— Porque se me da la puta gana Louise, por eso.

— No encuentro fallas en tu lógica Naruto.

— Bien. — Naruto tosió suavemente. — Sunarape no existe… — Naruto se quedó viendo la pancarta por varios segundos… luego minutos, lo cual se volvió incómodo.

— ¡¿Qué putas hacés primo?!

— Estoy intentando usar la telequinesis para escribir de manera mágica, como en Hogwarts.

— ¡Eso no se puede hacer! — Gritó molesta Louise tocándose la frente.

— ¿Cómo qué no? — Dijo Saito llevándose todas las miradas. — ¿Son magos? Son capaces de hacer cosas que no se pueden, ¿y no pueden mover un lápiz para escribir?

— ¡Ves! — Exclamó Naruto con ambas manos en lo alto. — Es lo mismo que pregunto.

— No se puede, punto. — Habló Karín, cerrando de una vez el tema.

Naruto chasqueó la lengua y agarró la bolsa de Tabitha y se la lanzó a Saito. Esta le cayó en la cabeza… (PIIII; TOMA 2) Naruto chasqueó la lengua y agarró la bolsa que llevaba Tabitha y se la lanzó a Saito. Esta la agarró y pregunta.

— ¿Qué hago con esto?

Naruto parpadeó un par de veces y corrió dónde Saito. Abrió la bolsa y lo que había dentro eran unos pilots y unos perfumes. Nuestro héroe agarró un pilot de color negro y dice.

— Esto es un pilot. — Naruto zafó la tapa. — Sirve para… — Naruto esnifó la punta del pilot. — escribir y… — Volvió a esnifar. — ¡aaah! Es mierda de la buena. — Volvió a esnifar. — ¡AAAAH! Perfecto… — Dijo Naruto como drogo.

Rápidamente sacudió la cabeza y tapó el pilot. Karín solo rodó los ojos, Louise, como el resto, no entendió.

— Vale, dime y apuntaré.

…

Ayer en la noche:

— Antes de que se vayan a dormir, primo, Char, vamos a montar una historia para mañana. — Habló Karín, deteniendo a Naruto y Tabitha que estaban a punto de salir. — ¿Alguien tiene alguna idea, o quiere aportar algo?

Naruto se giró y miró a su prima, su vista estaba cansada, estaba demasiado agotado, tanto física como mentalmente. Este alzó su mano y levemente vio a su chica, con voz suave, dice.

— No, mañana improvisaremos sobre la marcha. — Y se fueron.

Fin.

SECCIÓN DE EXCUSAS:

Hoy presentamos, ¿por qué no has subido capítulos en estos meses, boludo?

Hola, soy Dani, "aplausos genéricos" el creador de esta historia del orto. Primero que nada, me gustaría agradecer a todo aquel que sigue esta historia y la apoya, tanto como sho… dejando eso de lado, sigo. Segundo, no sé por qué dejé de escribir esta historia… no tengo más excusas. Llamémoslo que me entró la vagabundería.

Fuera de bromas. Lamento haber tardado tanto, he tenido raros momentos en estos últimos meses, como dejar mi trabajo porque el hijo de puta piensa que trabajar 14 horas es normal y genial. Ni 12 horas a la semana con un día de descanso lo es. Aunque ahora soy tan feliz en mi nuevo trabajo, amo estar con peces, aunque los tiburones aleta negra huelan como a bostezo de mono. Ya me recompuse de ese feo golpe y solo me queda decir que continuaré con esta historia. Probablemente realicé más borradores en mis 3 horas diarias de bus… tengo el ojete plano.

Dejo de contarles mi vida y me gustaría agradecer a cada uno por agregar y seguir esta historia.

agustinalmiron34: ¡Muchas gracias!, me alegra que te agrade la historia y sí, seguirá teniendo momentos bizarros y locos. No sé qué más decir… hablo en serial. Seguiré con esta segunda temporada y si en algún momento dejo de actualizar… andaba de parranda.

fenixrojo36: :O

Kuro Tamashi: Yo dije, ¡es genial!

fdms85: :"3

A los que no dejan su review, no se ganan mención.


	3. Remake: Arco 1 parte final CAP 11

Ninja no Tsukaima no zero.

Capítulo 11: ¿Pretty woman?

Quedamos dónde lo dejamos la última vez.

— Vale, he anotado todo lo necesario. — Saito tapó el pilot y se sentó.

Naruto y Karín se quedaron viendo de manera fija lo escrito por el chico. Louise, Tabitha, menos Sylphid, la cual no sabía leer, no entendieron.

— Una anotación para ti Saito. — Dijo Naruto con voz muy solemne. — La próxima vez… no, te conseguiré un libro de caligrafía, porque esa puta letra, es del diablo. ¡Mira ese kanji! Parece como si 3 personas ahorcaran a un negro… y ni siquiera está feliz. (GOLPE)

— ¡Tonto! — Exclamó Karín. Naruto cayó en el suelo con un fuerte chichón, mientras decía el número ganador de un bingo. — ¿Acaso no lo entiendes?

— Yo en realidad no entiendo. — Dijo Louise alzando la mano con una media sonrisa. Rápidamente Karín la fulminó con la mirada. Esta bajó la mano y comenzó a silbar falsamente.

— El acaba de escribir en nuestro idioma.

— Si, eso ya lo sé. — Naruto se recompuso en el suelo y se mantuvo sentado en flor de loto. — Por eso me quejo, y porque parece racista que 3 blancos ahorquen a un negro… (Báculo) — Y Naruto volvió a besar el suelo mientras hacía la mano cornuda.

— Tonto.

Karín suspiró pesadamente, ¿en serio su primo era tonto? ¿O solo se hacía?, porque si fuera así… vaya. Karín tomó la pancarta y sin querer, ahora que lo vio de cerca… de verdad, ese kanji parecía a 3 blancos ahorcando a un negro. Pero ella no diría eso.

— Saito, ¿dices que eres de una isla llamada Japón?

— Sí, y solo hay una luna.

— Bueno, esto es normal. Estamos en el multiverso, cualquier cosa es posible. No le daré más vueltas...

— Sí, como que también todos hablamos en el mismo idioma, y la escritura de halkeginia difiere de la nuestra. Eso es algo que no tenía contemplado el creador, o le dio paja.

— ¿De qué putas hablás Naruto? — Expresó Louise su molestia, Naruto iba a abrir la boca, para decir, tal vez, una babosada. — Mejor no digas nada.

— Siguiendo con lo que decía. Todo está debidamente anotado, todos los pasos que hará Reconquista. Todo empezará en 1 mes, respecto al horario de mi país. 29 días, sería la fecha exacta. Y en 1 mes llegarán las vacaciones.

— Comprendido. — Dijo Tabitha y Louise asintió.

— En una semana y 2 días Fouquet atacará la academia, irá a por la bazooka. 4 días después será el día del vacío. Una semana después llegará la reina y le pedirá a Louise que vaya a Albion. Mientras tanto, en estos momentos reconquista toma puestos políticos importantes en Tristain como en Galia y reunirá fuerzas.

— ¿Algún plan prima?

— Solo uno primo, y es el más arriesgado. Durante esta semana iré a Tristain y acabaré con la vida de todos estos políticos.

— Vaya, harás el trabajo que solía hacer.

— Sí. Mientras tanto, tú irás a Galia y rescatarás a tu suegra.

— ¿Luego? — Preguntó Naruto.

— Yo y Louise hablaremos con la princesa. Le prestaré mi ayuda, tal vez no lo sepas, pero… — En ese momento, Karín apretó su mano derecha, y esta se volvió completamente de color platino. Algo que dejó muy sorprendido a todos. — Mis poderes han vuelto.

— ¡Increíble prima! Yo espero que los míos no vuelvan, odiaba tener que siempre usar una transformación para no verme como un testículo.

— ¿De qué coño hablas Naruto? — Louise acomodó su pelo, pero de manera fija vio a Naruto. Si es cierto, pensó Naruto al recordar que nunca le dijo eso a Louise.

— Habla de que siempre iba transformado, porque su poder mermaba su físico. — Respondió Tabitha. Louise vio a Naruto, el cual comenzó a silbar de manera muy falsa.

— ¿Nunca me contaste eso?

— *Silbido*

— Naturalmente nunca lo hizo ni con el pueblo. Solo yo sabía su secreto, y no sabía que Char lo sabía. Pero veo que decidió no ocultarle eso, algo considerado debido a que son pareja.

— Un momento, ¿qué significa todo eso? — Karín tosió y respondió.

— Simple. Los poderes de Naruto destruían gran parte de su piel. Era un arma de doble filo, por eso siempre usaba una transformación, y por eso no notaron un gran cambio.

— Si, no te lo conté Louise. No es porque no confiaba en ti, sino porque es un secreto oscuro… aunque no tanto como el aparente racismo oculto de Saito.

— ¡YO NO SOY RACISTA!

— En realidad no importa Naruto. Aunque me molesta que Char lo supiera antes que yo, es decir, es mi guardián… — Louise agitó suavemente su pelo y se recostó en su cama. — Entonces, ¿qué haremos Karín?

— Me alegra que preguntes Louise. — Karín caminó a la cama de Louise y se sentó a la par de ella. — Tú hablarás con la princesa, y como eres su amiga de confianza, le contarás todo.

— Un momento. — Louise se recompuso rápidamente en su cama y miró fijamente a Karín. — ¿Esperas que le cuente la verdad a la princesa?

— Una media verdad, dirás que soy la princesa de un reino muy lejano que se vio dañada debido a reconquista. Darás la lista de los hombres y dirás que es ultra secreto.

— ¿Y cómo haremos para pasarte por una reina? No tienes un ejército o un carruaje.

Karín se quedó viendo fijamente por un par de segundos, hasta que de repente *PAM*, le metió un buen zape. Todos, en ese momento solo dijeron "uh, eso debe de doler". Este golpe la mandó acostada a la cama. Louise rápidamente se recompuso, solo que muy furiosa.

— ¡¿QUÉ HACES TONTA?! — Exclamó Louise sobándose el lugar golpeado.

— ¿De verdad que eres tonta, o comes lápices?

— ¡¿POR QUÉ, QUÉ HICE MAL?!

Karín dice con voz ronca y burlona.

— Usaré los clones de sombra, ¡daah! — Louise solo dijo. "¡Ah ya!" Pero eso no iba a quitar el gran chichón que le dejaron a un costado de su cabeza. — Dejando eso de lado, ¿algún punto más que debemos de cubrir?

— ¡Yo! — Karín le cedió la palabra a Naruto. — Todavía no hemos hablado de esa elfa que encontraste en el bosque, y que aparentemente tiene una hermana mayor.

— Tienes razón primo, la elfa se llamaba… Tiffany. La hermana era… ¿cómo era?

Naruto miró fijamente a su pensativa prima, las cuales daba pequeños y suaves golpes a su cabeza.

— Vamos prima, yo confío en ti, más que Louise y en el racista. — Louise solo masculló unas palabras de odio, y Saito iba a reprochar gritando que no era racista. Pero antes de que alguien dijera algo, Karín golpeó su puño izquierdo en su palma derecha. Con una cara de satisfacción dice.

— Ya me acordé, se llamaba Matilda.

— ¿Cómo la de esa película de magia?

— No… claro que no primo. — Karín miró a Louise, la cual solo rodó los ojos. — Solo tenemos que encontrar a la chica llamada Matilda.

Tabitha alzó la mano, ella tuvo su turno para hablar. Todos prestaron la debida atención.

— Por qué mejor mañana no hablamos con el director. Él tal vez sepa algo.

— Buena idea Charlotte. — Karín se levantó de la cama y con voz de mando dice lo siguiente. — Bueno, dicho eso, esta reunión en el cuarto de Louise, patrocinada por Louise, se acaba.

— Sí, ¡LÁRGUENSE DE MI PUTO CUARTO! — Gritó Louise con Odio. Naruto solo alzó las manos mientras ponía una cara de tristeza, muy falsa por cierto.

— Ahora el cuarto es puto, ¡ay sí! ¡Ay sí! ¡UN MOMENTO! — Gritó Naruto… y recibió un libro en toda la cara por parte de Louise.

— Tarado… — Susurró Louise. — Que la barrera ya no está.

— Mi culpa. — Respondió Naruto mientras el libro caía lentamente de su cara… muy lento. — Lo que trato de decir es que no pueden salir de la academia así por que sí. — Karín meditó lo dicho por su primo, tenía razón, si ellas saldrían así como así, tendrían represalias en el futuro.

— ¿Tú preocupándote por esas cosas? — Preguntó sorprendida Karín, Naruto asintió suavemente. — ¡¿Quién eres y qué has hecho con mi primo?!

— Muy gracioso. — Naruto carraspeó y siguió. — Louise, creo que deberíamos idear un plan. Tú debes entenderlo.

Louise tuvo que darle la razón a Naruto. Si se fueran sin dejar rastro sería perjudicial para ella, especialmente por sus hermanas. Ellas le perseguirían, aunque con sus nuevos poderes dudaba que fuera posible… maldita sea, Naruto resolvió un problema a futuro que nadie contempló. Louise pensó en ese momento que lo que dijo Karín era cierto.

— Muy cierto Naruto… ¿algún plan? — Nadie respondió… hubo un silencio por unos segundos, hasta que.

— ¡Yo sé! — Habló Sylphid, bueno, exclamó. — ¿Qué tal si usan a sus madres?

Demonios, pensó Louise, ahora la lagartija voladora era inteligente… los hertz deben estarles afectando.

— Es una buena idea… — Dijo Saito. — Se transforman en la madre de Louise y Tabitha, solicitan una semana para resolver unos asuntos familiares urgentes.

— Bien. — Louise resopló, era un plan muy infalible. — En una semana resolveremos lo de Fouquet y buscaremos a Matilda. Luego partiremos, por una semana, antes de que la princesa venga y nos pida ir a Albión. Cuando ese momento llegué deberemos tener las suficientes pruebas para atrapar a los altos mandos políticos corruptos.

— Sí, — Afirmó Karín — primero acabamos con los lacayos y luego a por los peces gordos.

...

Al día siguiente:

El plan era de la siguiente forma, según Louise, debía hacer lo posible para que Saito fuera lo más normal a un familiar. Por lo cual, en el día del vacío irían al pueblo a por un arma, a lo cual Karín respondió que existía un arma que hablaba. Sabía la ubicación exacta de tal lugar, por lo cual otro problema se resolvió.

Aunque hoy, en plena mañana, y con los molestas quejas de Naruto, sobre que odia levantarse temprano. Todos estaban presentes en el patio vastri, a las 5:00 am. Estaban Charlotte, un malhumorado Naruto, la dragona Sylphid, Saito… solo faltaban Karín y Louise. Según Saito, ambas comenzaron a charlar sobre moda y eso les llevó a una sumamente amena charla hasta pasadas de las 2:00 am.

Cuando ambas llegaron, venían como dos chicas desechas. El pelo terriblemente desordenado en ambas, unas horribles ojeras, la ropa sumamente mal desordenada y fuerte olor a perfume; este no ocultaba para nada como se veían, tanto que Naruto dio un grito, y dice.

— ¡OSTIAS! ¡SE VEN HORRENDAS CHICAS! — Las chicas gruñeron y mascullaron unas palabras de odio contra Naruto, el cual, de manera veloz, se escondió detrás de Tabitha. Luego las señala y dice con fuerza. — ¡EL PACHULÍ NO OCULTA QUE SE VEAN COMO SARAH JESSICA PARKER SIN PEINAR!

Y pam, Naruto recibió algo parecido a un libro enorme en la cara por parte de Louise, la cual estaba apuntándole con su varita. Mientras decía palabras de odio contra él, estuvo a punto de conjurar otro hechizo, pero mejor se calmó y guardó su varita. Con un poco de molestia dice Louise.

— Si ya nadie tiene nada tonto que decir. — Naruto abrió la boca para decir algo, pero se detuvo al ver como Tabitha alzaba el báculo con forme más abría la boca. — Todos ya tienen planeado que se hará. — Karín dice.

— Le preguntaremos al director de esta academia si conoce a una tal Matilda. — Naruto abrió despacio la boca, pero de igual manera el báculo de Tabitha se alzaba conforme más la abría… eso sin ni siquiera mirarlo, daba miedo. — Deberá ser fácil.

10 minutos después:

Todos, menos Sylphid, estaban en la oficina del director, pero su plan se había venido abajo. Aparentemente el director Osmond tuvo que partir por 2 días a resolver una especie de papeleo extracurricular. Con eso el plan del grupo se vino abajo. Karín, sin querer rendirse ve a la chica que era asistente de Osmond, Longueville. Con ganas de no darse por vencida se acerca a ella y le pregunta con mucha seguridad en su voz.

— Necesito saber algo urgentemente, como vos sos su asistenta deberías poder resolverla. — Longueville dejó de escribir y mira a la chica con un poco de sorpresa; con una sonrisa ella le responda.

— Claro, señorita…

— Uzumaki, Karín Uzumaki de far lands.

— Señorita Uzumaki, puedes preguntar si así lo deseas, aunque no creo poder ser capaz de ayudarte tanto como lo haría el viejo.

Karín miró a Naruto, este le asintió y le dice la chica a Longueville.

— Mira, estoy en una misión secreta para encontrar a una señorita llamada Matilda de Saschen-Gotha. Ocupo saber su ubicación o último paradero posible.

Longueville ladeó la cabeza, como si no entendiera. Luego de unos segundos dice.

— Ok… eso no lo sé. — Naruto alzó una ceja, algo que no dejó pasar por alto Longueville, como si pudiera ver por encima de su máscara. — Creo que oí al director hablar de ella, aparentemente estaba en…

— Albion, sí, lo sé. Una chica elfa llamada Tiffany me habló de ella como su hermana, o algo así. Necesito encontrarla, ella corre un grave peligro.

La cara de sorpresa de Longueville no se hizo esperar. Tanto que Louise sospechaba algo… pero no recuerda. Era relacionado con Fouquet, osea ella… una vez habló con la reina de ella. Su nombre era… cómo era, pensó. Mafalda, Marialda… diablos, se maldijo a sí misma. Todos sabían que Longueville era una tapadera.

Naruto era el que más sospechaba algo, primero, era el único capaz de saber que en la primer pregunta Longueville mintió. Gracias detección de sentimientos. Segunda, estaba algo nerviosa, y lo notaba por sus temblorosas manos. Aunque tal vez podía ser porque algo oculta. Por lo cual Naruto dio un paso al frente y se puso a la par de su prima. Longueville notó al chico, rubio y de ojos azules. El supuesto primo de esta chica y prometida de la señorita Tabitha.

Aunque para ella no engañaba a nadie, lo vio por sus ojos. Este chico sabe más, como también ha asesinado. Se dice que cada vez que matas a alguien, una pequeña parte de tu alma muere con aquel. Longueville era capaz de poder sentir o ver eso. Él era peligroso.

— Mira. — Dijo Naruto colocando una mano en el escritorio. El golpe hizo que Longueville volviera a la realidad. — Tenemos asuntos muy urgentes con Matilda, si no sabemos su paradero, ella, y Tiffany correrán un gran riesgo.

— Yo… umm… ¿cómo?… em… mira. — Naruto rápidamente se dio cuenta de algo.

— **Sabe mucho cachorro… será mejor que pases al plan B.**

— ¿Cuál era el plan B?

— **¡IMPROVISAR!**

Tabitha lo había notado, como todos, Fouque o Longueville escondía información. Naruto no tolera la ignorancia de desinformación. Por lo cual, ante una atónita mirada de Saito y una horrorizada de Longueville, Naruto hizo aparecer una gran katana de sus manos y dejándose de niñadas dice con molestia.

— ¡YA ME HARTÉ DE JUEGOS FOUQUET! — Bramó Naruto con tanta fuerza que hizo que Fouquet retrocediera ante ser descubierta tan fácilmente. Tabitha apuntó a Fouquet con su varita y Karín agarró a Fouquet por detrás. Louise rápidamente insonorizó la habitación. Saito no sabía qué hacer, solo permaneció rudo en su posición. — ¡RESPÓNDEME DE UNA JODIDA VEZ, ANTES QUE TENGA QUE ASESINARTE POR ESTAR CON RECONQUISTA!

Fouquet se asustó, ya han descubierto sus planes unos chicos, es más, si intentaba moverse sentía como la chica Karín apretaba sus brazos. Se sentía como si se los fuera a fracturar, incluso si daba un paso en falso, Naruto la degollaría sin piedad. Para peor, estaba la chica de pelo azul, Tabitha, apuntándole con una fría mirada. Lo que más le aterró, fue la señorita Vallière, la cual hizo un hechizo sin explotar, como si supiera qué hacer. Estaba atada… no sabía qué hacer.

— Yo… yo… — Balbuceó Fouquet sintiendo como el filo de la espada del chico se acercaba a su cuello. Lágrimas bajaron por sus pómulos y solo dice… — ¡YO SOY MATILDA!

El aura del lugar bajó, como el instinto asesino de ese rubio. Pero eso no impidió que los demás dejaran de verle fieramente. Había dicho la verdad, ella era esa chica que andaban buscando… pero un terror vino a su mente, ¿qué le harán?

— ¡CIERTO! — Exclamó Louise llamando la atención de todos. Luego señala a la auto proclamada Matilda. — ¡Ya me acordé, Fouquet era Matilda! ¿No sé cómo se me olvidó?

Pero ni Tabitha o Karín dejaban de ver a Fouquet con enojo. Hasta que Naruto alzó sus manos y dice con tono amigable.

— Louise tiene razón, la detección de sentimiento de Kurama no se equivoca, de igual forma. — Señaló a Longueville. — Ella es Matilda.

Tabitha dejó de apuntar a Matilda, aunque Karín no la soltó. Eso molestó a la chica que dice con molestia y tratando de zafarse.

— ¡Ya saben que soy Matilda, al menos suéltame! — Pero recibió una negativa por parte de la chica, lo cual hizo que sus terrores afloraron de nuevo. Pero Naruto caminó al frente y alzó la cabeza de Matilda, para que la viera de cara a cara. Matilda bufó molesta.

— No te soltaremos hasta que jures lealtad a la verdadera princesa de Galia.

Matilda detuvo su pésimo intento de soltarse y ve a Naruto con… no entendía qué pasaba. Tabitha dio un paso al frente. Matilda la vio… ella acaso era… pero antes de dilucidar algo, la chica Tabitha dice.

— Eso no hace falta Naru. Mientras jure ser un agente doble tendrá todos los beneficios.

— ¡Imposible! ¡Tú estás muerta!

— ¿Se ve como si lo estuviera? — Preguntó Naruto. — Karín sigue tú.

— Escucha atentamente Matilda. Reconquista te engañó, Tiffany no será puesta bajó su seguridad, le harán cosas terribles, cosas que podemos evitar.

— ¡IMPOSIBLE! ¡SOLO ES LLEVARLES EL BÁCULO DE LA DESTRUCCIÓN Y ESTARÁ!… ¡ESTAREMOS A SALVO!

Karín negó, y comenzó a decirle cada uno de los planes de Reconquista, uno tras uno. Como también que participaciones tendrá, o mejor dicho tendría si se une a ellos. Como también asegurar a Tiffany de los perros de Reconquista.

TIME SKIP.

Matilda ya estaba calmada y sentada en su silla en la oficina de Osmond. Todavía no creía cada uno de los puntos. Pero al menos podía salvarla y salvarse. Ya estaba sola y solo meditaba cada una de las palabras del grupo. "Agente doble" "Llévales el báculo y veme en la cabaña, diles que funciona". Aún Matilda no sabía qué era ese pequeño dispositivo, supuestamente cabía en la oreja y permite comunicación instantánea. Como también la pequeña "pistola de energía". Solo la podía usar en emergencias.

— Ahora soy un agente doble… espero que cumplan parte de su promesa. "Vanish". — Murmuró la chica, y el dispositivo en su oído desapareció.

…

Varios días después:

El golpe de Fouquet fue todo un éxito, logró robar el artefacto con mucha facilidad y fue a ver a Naruto a dicha cabaña, el chico solo se encargó de quitarle el misil y enterrarlo. La primera fase de Fouquet acabó con creces. Ahora debía volver a la academia y seguir como si nada. Gracias a Naruto y Karín que taparon sus huellas. Grata fue la sorpresa al darse cuenta que ambos chicos podían convertirse en ella misma, o cualquiera si lo desearan. Eso solo hizo la misión más fácil.

Así volvemos a la academia, en un patio, dónde Saito y Naruto charlaban. El segundo obligaba al primero a entrenar…

— Sigue así, no puedes estar escuálido si quieres estar con nosotros. — Dijo Naruto con fuerte voz de mando, vestido como un militar, con un gorro verde, camisa de botones verde, pantalón verde y unas gafas negras. Todo junto a un gran potro.

— ¡Va!... no… soy… tan rápido. — Trataba Saito de decir en cada una de sus series de lagartijas.

Naruto solo rio de manera diabólica. Este, siendo el hijo de re mil putas, rubio de mierda (¡EY!) y cabrón. Saltó sobre Saito, creando así mucho más peso. Saito gruñó a sentir ese peso extra, pero no se quejó. La última vez que se había quejado por el entrenamiento del rubio tuvo que correr por todo el campus mientras Naruto lo perseguía con una pistola de paintball. Maldita sea, el rubio tenía una puntería muy envidiable; con solo decir que ninguna falló.

Cuando el entrenamiento acabó, Saito corrió a la primera fuente de agua que vio y tomó como si no lo hubiera hecho. Naruto rio fuertemente y se sentó en el piso; Saito volvió a él y le dice con un poco de rencor por el entrenamiento.

— ¿Sabes? No creo que tu entrenamiento sea aceptado en cualquier lugar, ni siquiera como entrenador del ejército rojo.

— Me vale topi. Además, el entrenamiento te ayuda, estás obscenamente flaco y sin músculos. ¿Qué hacías en tu mundo? ¿Dormir, comer, pajearte y dormir?

— Estudiaba, en mi mundo esa es una manera para progresar. — Naruto miró al chico con una mirada boba, luego suelta una pequeña risa.

— Si vuelves a tu mundo, aprovecha esa oportunidad. Mírame a mí, úsame como ejemplo, nunca estudié y ahora soy un tarado que se prepara para otra guerra más. Mi punto es este, esfuérzate en todo lo que hagas Saito, y serás el mejor. Ahora estás con nosotros, y me caes bien; protege siempre a Louise.

— Louise había dicho algo de qué eras su primer familiar. ¿Cómo?

— ¿No te lo expliqué? — El negó. — Mira, sí, lo soy. Pero no puedo estar al pendiente de ella, por eso te estoy entrenando. Tal vez no sea el mejor entrenador, pero a la hora de la verdad, notarás esos cambios mi amigo. — Naruto tomó un poco de agua de su cantimplora. — Y respondiendo a tu pregunta, sí, lo soy. Además no sé por qué, me pasó como tú. Solo llegué acá y listo. Otra cosa, cuando estemos en acción, haz todo lo que diga. No te hagas el héroe, ese trabajo es el mío.

— Lo tendré en cuenta. — Saito resopló un par de veces, luego dice con un poco de cansancio. — Por cierto, Tabitha y Louise se lo manejaron bien con eso de sus madres. No sabía que existía alguna poción que permitiera al usuario convertirse en otra persona.

— Yo tampoco, lo había visto en una película, luego le pregunté a Montmorency y para mi sorpresa… ¡poción multi jugos! — Naruto se estiró y luego dice con calma. — Y yo que ya había creado una canción para cuando Karín y yo nos convirtiéramos en sus respectivas madres.

— ¿Cómo, cómo? — Preguntó Saito con gran duda y cara de alta perplejidad. — ¿Una canción?

Naruto asintió y comienza a chasquear los dedos suavemente. Mira al cielo y dando unos cuantos pasos al frente comienza a cantar y a bailar al tono de...

— ¿Alguna vez has escuchado 'pretty woman'? La canción dice así. *Suplantando, a la mamá de Louise, suplantando, para divertir. Suplantando… a pintamonas, suplantaré, y la cara yo les pintaré. Suplantando, a la mamá de Tabí. Suplantando y diciendo ^oye sí^. Suplantando… con una semana de antelación, y nos vamos a nuestra misión.*

Ante tal… "estrofa hilarante" Saito se quedó ahí, cómo sí… como sí. ¿A quién engaño? Saito comenzó a reír como nunca antes lo había hecho, la canción le pareció muy chistosa, especialmente el baile que hizo Naruto para acompañar su "canción de un párrafo".

Después de unos 3 minutos de risas:

Saito y Naruto seguían con su "entrenamiento infernal".

— Tengo una pregunta Naruto.

— Pregunta, antes de que me haga viejo.

— ¿Sales con Tabitha? — Naruto asintió. — Me preguntaba, ¿qué pasaría si algún día terminaran su relación abruptamente.

Naruto se congeló en ese momento *como si fuera la chiripiorca del Chavo* y no supo qué responder.

— Hola. — Saito trató de despertar a Naruto, pero sus esfuerzos fueron en vano. Saito solo alzó sus hombros como respuesta y se fue. Claro, agradeciendo a los Dioses por detener ese entrenamiento del mismo infierno. Aunque a Saito le gustaría saber la respuesta.

Mientras tanto, en la cabeza de Naruto.

— "ERROR 404" CIERRE FORZOSO, REINICIANDO.

Al día siguiente.

Saito se despierta en su trozo de paja cuando un raro y fuerte ruido se escucha afuera de la habitación de Louise. Lentamente se talla los ojos… pero, Saito se queda perplejo, nuevamente, al escuchar una voz melodiosa.

— ¿QUÉN HACE RUIDO TAN TEMPRANO?

Chilla Louise mientras comienza a rechinar sus dientes. Pos sí, eran las 6:50 am. Karín no estaba por alguna razón en el cuarto de Louise. Tanto Saito y Louise corren a la ventana, y lo que miran, los deja como… ^ERROR 404 HAS OCCURRED^.

Afuera, y debajo de la ventana que comunicaba a la ventana de Tabitha, estaba Naruto. Vestido con unos vaqueros azules ceñidos, una camisa blanca en corte de V. También sostenía un micrófono y detrás de él había unos parlantes muy grandes. En las ventanas de los dormitorios del lugar, un montón de chicas miraban con corazones en los ojos a Naruto mientras suspiraban. Los chicos, en cambio, miraban con odio repulsivo a Naruto.

Algunos, llevaban una almohada en su cabeza. En una de las ventanas sobresalía una Kirche, que no se creía lo que veía y escuchaba. Literalmente, Naruto, el novio de su mejor amiga, o mejor dicho, prometido. Estaba debajo de la ventana de la chica Tabitha. Cantando una especie de canción romántica, lo hacía como si fuera un profesional.

En cambio, a la persona que le dedicaban la canción, estaba completamente roja. Su Naruto, estaba vestido como un maldito bombón. Mientras cantaba la canción. Mientras tanto, Naruto seguía cantando con furor y pasión a su amada. Una Karín ayudaba tras "bambalinas" con el audio en cuestión.

— ¡Si te he fallado te pido perdón, de la única forma que sé. Abriendo las puertas de mi corazón para cuando decidas volver! ¡Porque nunca habrá nadie que pueda llenar el vacío que dejaste en mí! ¡Haz cambiado mi vida, me has hecho crecer, es que no soy el mismo de ayer… un día es un siglo sin ti!

En ese momento Saito tuvo su respuesta, aunque con muchas horas de retraso. Eso sería lo que haría Naruto si algún día, por A o por Y, Tabitha terminara con él. Aunque sin saberlo, Naruto ese día hizo que todas las chicas lo amarán.

Fin.

Fernando: Gracias, a mí también me gustaría escribir más rápido esta historia, pero no puedo. Ya explicaré porqué. Me alegra cuando una persona dice que le gusta esta historia, lo hago casi siempre para desestresarme y el ver que a la gente les gusta, me pone una sonrisa boba en la cara. :laik:

agustinalmiron34: Muchas gracias por el comentario, y aquí está el siguiente cap. Y muchas gracias por la suerte, te deseo muchas buenas vibras y que pronto puedas encontrar un buen trabajo. Éxitos y sonrisas

Guest: Pos gracias wee...

INFORMACIÓN QUE HA NADIE LE IMPORTA UN CARAJO:

Bueno, tardé un poco en subir este cap, en primera solo faltaban 300 palabras y quería terminarlo de una manera muy atípica. Seguro la cara de todos será de wtf, y esa era mi intención. También he de decir que esta serie estará en espera por un mes, ya que estoy pensando en comprarme una laptop para escribir esta historia, ya que el teléfono me tiene harto... otra cosa más. Tardé un poco más en subir este capítulo porque tenía una deuda con un amigo... quería una nintendo swtich... Gracias amigo, sé que lees esto... .l. Una última cosa, de este capítulo en adelante ya empezará la historia como la conocemos, obviamente habrá toques de como Naruto actuará con ellos.

PSD: La parte dónde Naruto canta es como ver a Elmer Figueroa en la misma canción.

Con eso dicho, Chao, nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.


	4. AVISO MÁS CAP

Ninja no Tsukaima no zero.

Informe:

Sé qué ha pasado mucho tiempo desde mi última actualización, pero han pasado cientos de cosas que no les puedo contar. Sí lo haría, probablemente llegaría al millón de palabras. Igualmente, he vuelto y con malas noticias… y no, no tengo coronavirus ni nada de eso. Y espero que ustedes y sus familias tampoco, recuerden lavarse siempre las manos, siguiendo.

El día que se me vino esta idea no me detuve a la hora de escribir. Es más, había llegado a un punto en el cual escribía 6000 palabras al día, claro, en el borrador. Pero la historia comenzó a perder fuerza, como esos animes de temporada que solo son buenos 9 caps. Sinceramente no fue mi intención, sufrí una tragedia familiar en ese tiempo, y eso afectó en mi calidad a la hora de escribir. Me venía abajo y solo el hecho de escribir, solo esta historia, sentía que algo me faltaba.

Cada vez que abro esta historia, eso viene a mi mente y sinceramente es algo que me carcome. Solo me queda decir que la segunda temporada queda cancelada. También aprovecho para agradecer a todos los que siguieron la segunda y primer temporada. De igual manera, no dejaré de hacer fan fics, es más, tengo una idea relacionada con Konosuba que está tomando buena forma, tal vez vea la luz dentro de poco.

Terminando, si alguien quiere tomar la idea y usarla como le plazca, o inclusive continuarla, es completamente libre. Yo por mi parte, me despido y hasta la próxima.

Dani Siffer. THESUPERCALLIE

Capítulo 12: Conociendo a los Valliere

Saito corría por los pasillos de la academia, hace unos momentos atrás le había pasado lo más raro. Pero eso no le impedía el huir como gato asustado. Saito sentía un raro dolor en sus piernas, fue la maldita lagartija de Kirche. La chica había mandado a su pokémon a por él, al final lo arrastró hasta su cuarto y trató de consumar el acto con el chico. Saito no podía hacerlo, recordó las palabras de Louise sobre Kirche.

— Mira, si Kirche trata de tirarse sobre ti, en un escote muy revelador, y dice que la llama de su cuerpo se prendió al verte… huye. Si preguntas, es muy simple, quiere acostarse contigo. — Saito se imaginó la escena un momento… pero Louise cortó su fugaz pensamiento. — Eres mi familiar, Saito. Tus acciones son iguales a las mías. He de decir, que si te acuestas o realizas algo con ella, bueno, Naruto se encargará de ti.

Saito tuvo miedo, aunque sabía que había algo oculto en esas oraciones. ¿Cómo el porqué de sus acciones? Pero lo que le tuvo más miedo fue sobre Naruto, ese rubio del infierno era un mardito. Siempre que le entrenaba quedaba como José José luego de una de sus borracheras. Por eso huía como un condenado.

— ¡Darling! — Gritaba Kirche siguiéndole de cerca con su uniforme normal. Ella no lo haría con su escote. Al Saito verla, dice.

— Patitas pa que las quiero.

Saito debía perder a Kirche de alguna manera, miró la primera habitación, tomó el pomo, giró, abrió y entró.

— ¡KYAAAAAAAA!

Genial, simplemente genial pensó el chico al frente de él estaba… no, por qué ella. ¡¿Por qué ELLA?! Pensó y trató de girarse, pero ya estaba Kirche ahí, en la entrada. Esta quedó estupefacta ante lo que vio. Saito quería que se lo tragara la tierra. Dentro de la habitación había una chica desnuda, la cual se tapó con las sábanas de su cama.

— "¡NOOOOO, POR QUÉ YOOOO!" — Pensó el chico con horror.

Si fuera cualquier otra chica no hubiera importado, es más, lo hubiera disfrutado. Pero no, era la chica de su maestro. Tabitha, la cual estaba cubriéndose con sus sábanas. Ya era de noche, y la poca luz que entraba por la ventana pegaba en la pobre chica. Kirche estaba desconcertada, pero al menos cerró la puerta para impedir que alguien más viese lo que sucediese.

— ¡¿QUÉ HACEN EN MI HABITACIÓN!? — Demandó la chica, mientras sus mejillas se volvían más rojas de lo normal.

Para Kirche, fue agradable saber que al menos su amiga podía actuar de manera avergonzada. Rápidamente se tiró sobre la espalda de Saito y lo abrazó. Tabitha se seguía cubriendo su cuerpo.

— Bueno, de alguna manera Darling se me escapó, así que lo perseguí. — Ella le tapó los ojos a Saito, el cual gimió de terror. Luego de unos 30 segundos le permitió volver a ver.

Ya la chica Tabitha estaba vestida con su pijama, pero igual le veía con mucha molestia. Bueno, a los dos les veía con molestia. En ese momento alguien pateó la puerta de entrada y con grito dice.

— ¡QUERIDA YA ESTOY EN CASA!

Era Naruto y venía solo con una toalla que colgaba de su cadera hasta sus piernas. Dejando solo su escultural pecho, el cual Kirche se lo quería comer con Nutella. Maldijo Kirche en ese momento, su amiga Tabitha se había hecho de un maldito bombón. Dejando eso de lado, Tabitha corrió hacia Naruto, el cual ya estaba al frente de Kirche y Saito, esta se escondió detrás de él. Saito quería huir en ese momento, era obvio que Tabitha le iba a contar a Naruto sobre lo que había pasado. Era mejor ir preparando su última voluntad.

— ¿Ustedes que necesitan? — Preguntó el rubio volteándose a ellos, mientras Tabitha se escondía en la espalda de Naruto, evitando que la vean aún más de lo que sea que ya pudieron verla.

— Solo perseguía a Darling. — Naruto ya supo lo que había sucedido y cortó a Kirche.

— Sí, ya lo sé. Se nota que lo perseguías por la academia, pero mi pregunta era. ¿Qué hacen en nuestro cuarto?

— Mientras lo perseguía el entró acá, para esconderse.

— Bueno, — Naruto se puso firme y dice. — He de decir que escuché un grito. — Naruto giró su cabeza para ver a su chica, la cual estaba un poco roja. Luego ve a los dos intrusos y sus ojos ya no eran azules, eran más bien rojos sangre. Un escalofrío bajó por la espalda de cada uno de los intrusos. — Si sucedió lo que creo, yo…

Pero en ese momento la puerta se abrió de nuevo y una chica de pelo rosado corrió hasta dónde estaban Tabitha y Naruto; claro, sin notar la presencia de Kirche o Saito. La rosada, que era Louise, rápidamente grita.

— ¡NARUTO, NARUTO, TENEMOS UN GRAN PROBLEMA! ¡MI FAMILIA VIENE A LA ACADEMIA!

— ¿Qué? — Preguntó Naruto con algo de estupefacción, pero Louise sigue.

— ¡LOS VALLIERE VIENEN A LA ACADEMIA, HAZ ALGO, QUE PARA ALGO ERES MI GUARDIÁN, MALDITA SEA! — Con violencia, Naruto responde.

— ¡NO ME LLAMES DE NUEVO GUARDIÁN, NO SOY UN JODIDO FAMILIAR, PARA ESO YA TIENES AL RACISTA DE SAITO!

— ¡YO TE INVOQUÉ PRIMERO, ME LLEVA LA QUE ME TRAJO! ¡SOS EL MEJOR EN ESTO, ASÍ QUE HAZ ALGO!

— ¡LLÁMAME GUARDIÁN Y TE TIRARÉ DE ILOCOCOCO A MÁXIMA VELOCIDAD POR EL LAGO HELADO!

— ¡Hey…!

¡Oh, oh!, pensó Louise al girarse y ver a Saito y detrás de él a una Kirche la cual ya estaba procesando la información dada. Es más, se había quedado estupefacta. Louise en ese momento insonorizó la habitación con un práctico hechizo y, con un movimiento de varita, cerró la puerta detrás de los mencionados anteriormente. Luego apuntó su varita a Kirche.

— ¿Qué sucede acá? — Preguntó Kirche al procesar la información, pero ya Louise la tenía apuntada y un Saito se había liberado. Acababa de ver como Louise acaba de usar magia sin explotar, es más, fue sin siquiera decir alguna palabra, ¿era eso posible?

— Genial, la cagué… — Louise suspiró y luego ve a Naruto, esperando a que él diga o haga algo.

— Bueno… esto es algo incómodo. — Respondió Naruto.

— ¡¿Cómo que eres el primer familiar de Valliere?!

Naruto miró con fuerza a Kirche, esta tembló al sentir esa mirada fiera sobre ella. Kirche miró a su amiga Tabitha, la cual también tenía su varita en la mano, pero no le apuntaba, es más, se veía lista a actuar.

— ¿Qué procede? — Preguntó Louise a Naruto. — No podemos matarla, y ya sabe mucho.

Kirche tembló ante la mención de la palabra "matar". Tragó un poco de saliva y esperó.

— Bueno, Kirche es una buena amiga de mi Char, — Naruto giró su vista a Tabitha, la cual le asintió. — pero, debe saber que en lo que acaba de meterse esta fuera de su entendimiento.

— ¿Qué tanto balbucean ustedes? ¿Por qué Louise hizo magia sin explotar y por qué eres un supuesto segundo familiar de Valliere?

Pregunto Kirche esperando alguna respuesta como mínimo. Tabitha da un paso al frente, dejando de una vez la espalda de su amante y dice con suavidad.

— No somos lo que crees en realidad. — Con solo decir eso, un montón de preguntas más llegaron a la cabeza de Kirche, pero la chica siguió. — Somos…

Naruto tomó la palabra y sigue con.

— Encubiertos que solo responden ante la legítima princesa de far lands. Y para responder tu otra pregunta. Louise es una de las mejores magas, y también una gran actriz. Como también que fui al primero que convocó. Ahora que sabes esto, tienes dos opciones Kirche.

— La primera, — Habló Louise. — Morir por saber algo que no debías.

— La segunda, — Ahora habló Tabitha. — unirte a nuestra causa.

Un día después:

Al siguiente día, Naruto y Saito corrían por los alrededores de la academia. ¿Por qué? Saito despertó a Naruto temprano para trotar… en la mañana… sin recibir la furia del ninja mortal.

— Entiendo que quieras trotar Saito, para que no pierdas tu fitness… ¿pero por qué yo también? — Habló Naruto con mal humor, solo eran las 7:00 am.

—… — Saito mantuvo silencio. Trotaron por unos minutos… hasta que Naruto notó que estaban yendo fuera de la academia. Naruto se mantuvo silencioso, aquí pasaba algo más y él lo sabía.

— Fuera de la academia…

En ese momento se escucharon unos relinchos fuertes, ambos se detuvieron. Un caballo blanco y grande vino corriendo al grupo de dos. Naruto dio un gran salto y se sostuvo en el primer árbol que vio, de una mano. Saito apenas pudo esquivarlo, el gran caballo blanco siguió su camino a máxima velocidad.

— Esto es raro. — Dijo Naruto.

Este se soltó del árbol… unos gritos de demanda se oyeron siguiendo por el camino. Se podía oír perfectamente "¡DANOS EL DINERO DE UNA JODIDA VEZ, O ACABAREMOS CON TODOS"

Naruto dio un largo suspiro y se dice para sí mismo.

— ¿A qué vine? Sigo sin saber.

Hasta aquí se acaba. Él que desea continuarla es completamente libre de hacerlo. No hay que pedir permiso ni nada, solo hazlo, sé un fictioner.


End file.
